


Crimson Fate

by Deep Blue (eleamaya)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Angst, F/M, Gen, Mystery, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleamaya/pseuds/Deep%20Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampfic AU. Mengunci ingatan kelamnya; Cloud memasuki Midgar, kota yg terdapat sarang vampir besar di dalamnya, dan bergabung dengan organisasi pembasmi vampir, AVALANCHE. Namun, bagaimana saat kelak ingatan itu terkuak? Dan siapa pula Aerith yg misterius? Not Clerith. This is Cloti and Zerith though the romance is light. Rate Mature later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah universe favoritku: Vampire. Biasanya aku pakai genre horor tapi kali ini genre utamanya adalah misteri. Genre kedua aku nggak tahu antara drama, hurt/comfort, atau angst. Romance sih bakal tetep ada karena yg namanya Eleamaya nyaris ga pernah lepas dari itu, paling nggak ntar baik Cloti maupun Zerith dapat jatah satu chapter utuh untuk romance-nya. Yang jelas, Eleamaya adalah penyuka tragic couple dan vampfic ginian cocok bgt buat kisah forbidden love hehehe.

Srrtt... Srrtt...

Langkahnya tertatih-tatih dan berat. Sol sepatunya pun telah aus. Ia bahkan tak ingat sudah berapa lama ia berjalan. Sekelilingnya hanya bebatuan cadas. Kepalanya pun terasa pusing dengan panas matahari yang menyengat. Tak ada yang ia bawa kecuali pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Itu pun sudah bekas tercabik-cabik dengan beberapa petak merah di bajunya. Seperti bekas darah yang mengering.

_Darah... Darah siapa?_  Ia bertanya-tanya, berusaha mengingat.

"Sini, kuganti pakaianmu."

Ada suara. Suara seorang lelaki. Satu-satunya suara yang menuntunnya.

_Siapa kamu?_

Tangannya pun terulur tapi ia tak dapat menyentuh apa-apa. Tak ada apapun di depannya seolah suara itu berasal dari dalam kepalanya sendiri, seperti sebuah ingatan yang muncul begitu saja dan berlalu, bukan apa yang benar-benar dilihat.

_Kamu hendak ke mana? Jangan tinggalkan aku._

"Kamu lapar? Tetaplah bersamaku, kita akan temukan makanan."

Suara itu kembali menghampirinya. Ia pun lega.

_Ya, aku lapar. Sangat lapar. Aku ingin makan. Makan sesuatu yang segar._

"Jangan yang itu! Kau tidak boleh menyantap manusia."

_Kenapa tidak boleh?_ Namun, ia tetap berusaha menerkam.

"Ja-aaaargggghhh!"

Ia pun merasakan rasa anyir memasuki mulutnya. Cairan itu menetes melalui sela giginya yang tajam.

_Sialan, pahit sekali,_ batinnya tengah mengumpat meski mulutnya tak mengucapkan sepatah kata selain geraman liar.  _Bukan itu yang ingin aku makan. Aku butuh sesuatu yang manis. Dan lezat._

"Hentikan,  _Spiky_. Berhenti, oke? Yap, benar begitu."

Tangan yang mencakar-cakar buas itu akhirnya menghentikan gerakannya. Kemudian ia merasakan ada tangan lain yang mengelus kepalanya, lebih tepatnya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

_Ingatan apa itu tadi?_

Lalu terjadi kekosongan agak panjang sampai suara itu datang lagi. Bedanya, suara itu kini terdengar melemah

"Cloud, ingatlah satu hal... Hiduplah untuk..."

_Darah itu. Tubuh itu. Api itu._

_A-Apa yang telah aku lakukan?_

_Aku... Aku tidak mau mengingatnya!_

"Impianku kutitipkan padamu..."

_Enyah kau,_ potongnya merasakan ingatan itu seolah menusuknya sakit.  _Tapi kenapa air mata ini menetes?_

Lantas, sekelebat wajah-wajah yang pernah ia lihat pun mulai memasuki kepalanya, menstimulus otak untuk menampakkannya di balik bola mata. Ia pun bisa melihat bayangan melintas satu persatu.

Pria berambut perak lurus panjang. Pria berambut raven jabrik sebahu. Dan keduanya memiliki mata merah menyala, serta...

_Jangan perlihatkan taring kalian!_

Bayangan itu berlanjut ke pemandangan pemukiman yang terbakar dengan para penduduk terkapar bersimbah darah, seperti sebuah ladang pembantaian.

_Kenapa kalian datang ke desa kami yang tenang?_

Kedua tangannya terus memegang erat kepalanya. Pemandangan itu belum berhenti hingga kemudian muncul gambar gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata cokelat. Kali ini sangat familiar.

"Tifa!" serunya merespon bayangan terakhir.

_Aku harus melindungimu dari mereka._

"Tifa! Tifa! Tifa!" panggilnya berkali-kali sambil mendekat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ia seolah bisa melihat uluran tangan gadis itu meminta pertolongan. Dan ia pun berusaha menjangkaunya.

"CLOUD! TIDAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Ia mendengarnya berteriak memanggil penuh ketakutan. Lalu darah tersembur muncrat membasahi wajahnya. Dan seketika ingatannya pun lenyap.

.

.

.

"Cloud?"

"Ti...Tifa?"

Duduk berlutut, pemuda yang disebut namanya itu pun mengatur napas. Ia juga mendengar suara kencang deru kereta api yang melintas di sampingnya. Suara-suara yang menghantuinya tadi ternyata sudah tidak ada. Tanah berbatu itu telah berubah menjadi lantai semen. Panas terik itu juga sudah digantikan kegelapan malam. Yang ada di hadapannya kini jelas bukan bayangan. Tifa nampak nyata berdiri lalu berjongkok mendekatkan mukanya. Mereka saling menatap begitu lekat seolah berusaha menenangkan diri masing-masing.

Tak lama, Tifa pun menjauhkan keningnya yang nyaris beradu dengan Cloud. "Syukurlah, kamu benar Cloud kan? Aku sungguh tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Sudah berapa lama ya?"

"Kurasa sebulan," jawabnya pelan.

"Enam minggu tepatnya," ralat Tifa masih memperhatikan muka Cloud yang pucat. "Kau sakit?"

"Nggak, aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Jangan bodoh, kau terhuyung-huyung begitu," kata Tifa lalu melingkarkan tangan Cloud ke bahunya, memapahnya. "Ke mana saja kau selama ini, Cloud? Aku memikirkanmu... Aku mencemaskanmu... sejak saat itu."

Cloud tak lekas menjawab. Ia menikmati setiap kata yang dilontarkan Tifa merasuk ke dalam telinganya, merasa bahwa suara yang seperti itulah suara yang dirindukannya, begitu tenang serasa menyambutnya dari perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan. Setelah ini, mungkin ia akan tertidur.

_Aku ingat siapa diriku. Namaku Cloud Strife. Dan aku seorang... manusia._


	2. Chapter 1

Tuttt... Tutt... Tuttt...

Terdengar suara sirine kereta api sedang melaju kencang di atas rel yang membelah kota. Gerbong-gerbongnya cukup lenggang. Hanya ada beberapa penumpang duduk tenang sambil menunggu kapan mereka tiba di stasiun berikutnya. Sekilas hanya perjalanan biasa tapi tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri di atas gerbong nomor dua dari belakang. Kakinya seolah menancap kuat bahwa ia tak khawatir jatuh akibat melakukan aksi berbahaya tersebut. Matanya fokus menatap satu gerbong tepat di depan gerbong tempatnya berdiri. Ia seperti tengah menunggu mangsa.

Di gerbong yang ia amati tersebut, terdapat dua orang duduk di bangku yang saling berhadapan, perempuan dan laki-laki. Hanya ada suara gemerincing dari pegangan tangan logam yang terayun-ayun di tengah koridor-atas kepala mereka-. Penumpang yang perempuan bersiul kecil. Matanya melirik ke sana kemari mencoba mengusir kebosanan. Ia juga berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari mata penumpang laki-laki yang tampak mengincarnya. Mulut laki-laki itu sesekali menyunggingkan senyum aneh yang membuat kulit perempuan itu semakin bergidik ngeri. Ia tadi sebenarnya hanya duduk sendirian sampai laki-laki ini masuk ke gerbongnya. Jarang sekali ada penumpang yang pindah gerbong di saat kereta tengah melaju sementara gerbong yang lain juga tidak penuh sesak, apalagi pemberhentian sebelumnya sudah berlalu satu jam.

Perempuan itu semakin merapatkan kedua tangannya di balik saku jaketnya. Kini matanya menunduk ke bawah tanda tak awas. Ia tak melihat bahwa senyum di depannya berubah menjadi seringai menakutkan. Sepasang taring terlihat menyembul dari balik bibir atasnya. Bola matanya yang semula hanya berwarna hitam biasa juga berubah menjadi merah pekat. Pupil matanya yang tadinya bulat berubah meruncing seperti mata kucing. Lalu, seperti melesakkan dirinya ke belakang untuk menambah daya pegas, ia pun melompat ke depan.

DOR!

Laki-laki itu kaget. Ia terdorong mundur.

Perempuan tadi ternyata membawa pistol kecil di sakunya. Ia bukannya tak awas. Ia justru sengaja memancingnya. Ia memperhatikan sebentar laki-laki yang barusan ditembaknya. Laki-laki itu mengerang dan mengejan berusaha mengeluarkan peluru yang tertancap di dadanya. Tak butuh waktu lama, perempuan itu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sebelum laki-laki itu pulih. Ia pun berlari ke gerbong belakang dan laki-laki itu mengejarnya.

"Biggs! Wedge!" serunya memasuki gerbong belakang melewati dua orang.

Dua orang yang dipanggil itu sudah siap dari tadi. Persis begitu laki-laki itu menerobos pintu gerbong, rentetan peluru yang baru sudah menunggunya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Peluru-peluru pun berhamburan ke kursi penumpang. Tenang saja, tidak ada satu pun manusia yang tengah duduk di gerbong tersebut. Suara tembakan itu pun juga teredam deru kereta sehingga tidak membuat risau penumpang yang berada di gerbong-gerbong depan. Mereka sudah sengaja menjauhkan laki-laki itu dari banyak orang. Laki-laki itu pun terkapar bersimbah darah. Warna darahnya hitam tidak seperti manusia. Apa yang sebenarnya ditembaki itu?

"Wow! Dia masih bisa bergerak," kata salah satu dari penembak tadi.

"Bukan saatnya kagum, tahu?" jawab yang satunya menoleh ke rekannya.

"Kalian jangan kebanyakan ngobrol!" semprot satu orang lagi dengan suara serak. Orang itu berkulit gelap dan bertubuh besar berotot dengan beberapa bekas luka di wajahnya. Ditambah sebuah tangan palsu di lengan kanannya, pria bernama Barret Wallace tersebut tampak seperti seorang veteran yang sudah berpengalaman . Ia juga hendak menembak tapi... "Tuh kan dia kabur!"

"Cloud, dia ke atas!" teriak perempuan bernama Jessie yang ternyata adalah bagian dari kelompok mereka itu.

Yang dipanggil juga telah bersiap. Ia pun mencabut pedangnya. Tampak di depannya sesosok makhluk meloncat muncul, penumpang laki-laki yang tadi. "Huh, peluru tak mempan ya?" ejeknya.

Mangsa yang sudah diincarnya dari tadi itu pun terkesiap saat Cloud melesat ke hadapannya. Sebagai benteng terakhir dari serangkaian serangan tersebut, Cloud pun tidak boleh melepaskannya, atau ia tak akan dibayar untuk misi ini. Tentu saja akan jadi lebih mudah baginya menghabisi makhluk yang bahkan untuk kabur itu sudah sempoyongan. Namun tetap saja kecepatan makhluk itu menghindar lebih dari manusia biasa. Dibilang sempoyongan pun, makhluk itu masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya di atas kereta. Barret dan yang lainnya sudah tak bisa mengejar sampai tahap ini, itulah kenapa Cloud ditempatkan di atas. Kalau tebasannya kurang dalam, makhluk itu masih bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, sama seperti saat ia mengeluarkan peluru-peluru tadi. Namun, tetap saja makhluk itu butuh waktu untuk beregenerasi, itulah kenapa ia kabur. Dan kesempatan itu tak boleh disia-siakan Cloud.

Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah membelahnya jadi dua.

CRASSSHHHH...

Dan tubuh yang terbelah itu seketika menjadi abu tersapu angin.

...

Kereta api pun memasuki stasiun seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Barret dan anak buahnya telah selesai membereskan bekas-bekas pekerjaan mereka sebelum keluar ke peron. Cloud dengan ringannya pun melompat turun dari atas gerbong.

"Yo, anak baru! Kau berhasil," puji Barret sambil menginstruksi semuanya untuk lekas keluar dari stasiun.

"Kita beruntung memilikimu di AVALANCHE," sambung Jessie.

"Tapi aku jadi sedikit ragu. Kau terlalu hebat. Kau bahkan bisa mengimbangi kecepatan mereka," lanjut Biggs. "Kau bukan vampir kan?"

Cloud pun menatap tajam ke arah Biggs. "Berapa kali harus kubilang? Di dunia ini, aku paling benci sama yang namanya vampir. Jangan samakan aku dengan monster itu atau aku akan menebasmu meskipun kita sama-sama manusia."

"Galak sekali," ujar Wedge.

Barret menjitak kepala Cloud. "Jangan belagu! Kita semua yang ada di sini punya nasib yang sama denganmu, tahu! Manusia terancam jiwanya, kitalah yang harus menyelamatkan mereka."

Cloud mengusap kepalanya. "Jujur saja, aku tak peduli dengan tujuan mulia semacam misi kemanusiaan yang biasa kalian dengungkan. Aku hanya memburu satu vampir bernama Sephiroth. Sampai aku menemukannya, itulah bentuk kerjasama kita," jelasnya dingin kemudian berjalan lebih cepat dari yang lain, meninggalkan mereka.

"Huh, dia ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya?" celetuk Wedge. "Sama seperti Barret."

"Wedge!" semprot Barret.

'"Benar kan?" sambung Biggs dan Jessie menghela napas.

...

Inilah Midgar.

Sebuah kota industri dan metropolitan besar dengan fasilitas modern super lengkap di Gaia. Industri elektronik dan pembangkit listriknya yang berasal dari reaktor seolah menyembunyikan langit dengan gumpalan asap hitamnya yang mempolusi udara. Gedung-gedung berlantai puluhannya juga menjulang bagaikan menerkam langit, memberi sudut-sudut gang yang tak tersentuh matahari, bagaikan tempat yang yang sangat cocok untuk bersembunyi. Manusia butuh cahaya karena itulah sumber kehidupan mereka. Namun, ada makhluk lain yang justru menyukai tempat-tempat seperti itu karena matahari adalah musuh utama mereka. Dan mereka tahu, Midgar menyediakan ruang untuk mereka sanggup bergeliat tak kalah dengan manusia di siang hari.

Tentu saja sebagai gantinya, titik puncak aktivitas mereka adalah malam hari. Sebaliknya, aktivitas manusia mulai menurun selepas senja. Namun, keramaian malam jelas masih ada di bawah terangnya lampu-lampu yang menghiasi kota, bahwa Midgar tetap indah pada malam hari. Bukan berarti mereka menunggu manusia terlelap dalam rumah masing-masing sehingga tiba waktunya giliran mereka menguasai kota, bukan itu yang mereka inginkan. Mereka justru berbaur dan masuk ke sela-sela manusia; berjalan di kota, mengendarai kendaraan, mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan, dan segenap aktivitas normal lainnya. Saat manusia lengah itulah, mereka menampakkan wujudnya. Setelah itu, mereka akan menghilang dengan cepat, kembali ke balik kegelapan.

Karena itulah, nyaris tak ada manusia yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka yang disebut vampir ini.

Kecuali segelintir. Contohnya adalah Barret dan anak buahnya tadi yang merekrut Cloud. Mereka adalah pembasmi vampir yang menamakan kelompoknya AVALANCHE. Anggota mereka sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi tapi tadi tidak ikut.

Dan tidak hanya mereka saja yang tahu...

Seorang gadis berkepang satu dengan tambatan sebuah pita besar di kepalanya dan berpakaian mencolok serba pink keluar dari sebuah gang. Ia berdiri di trotoar yang menghadap ke jalan raya di mana mobil-mobil berseliweran di depannya. Di seberangnya tampak keramaian pusat kota di mana orang-orang berlalu lalang seperti dirinya. Di atas kepalanya terlihat papan penunjuk arah persimpangan bahwa bergerak lurus terus ke utara dari tempatnya berdiri akan menuju ke stasiun, bahkan ia sudah bisa mendengar suara kereta api lewat. Suasana yang berisik bukan? Suara-suara itu seolah mengaburkan suara denting logam yang lain. Suara peluru ditembakkan. Suara geraman kesakitan.

Ia seperti agak melamun karena tidak melihat Cloud berjalan ke arahnya.

BUKKK...

Mereka pun bertabrakan.

"Maaf," ujar Cloud sopan.

"Sebentar," kata gadis itu, "kau terluka?"

"Hah?" ucap Cloud bingung karena ia sedang tidak terluka sama sekali. Ia pun melihat baju pink gadis itu ternoda darah. Oh, rupanya darah vampir yang ia basmi tadi mengenai bajunya dan saat bertabrakan tadi jadi menempel ke gadis itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil bergegas menjauhi tempat.

Gadis itu memandang ke arah Cloud pergi. Entah kenapa ia merasakan suatu  _deja vu_ dari pertemuan barusan. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah utara, memandang jauh stasiun yang tidak kelihatan. "Malam ini ada perburuan lagi ya?" gumamnya.

...menandakan ia termasuk yang segelintir orang tadi.

Begitulah, Cloud dan yang lain akhirnya sampai di sektor tujuh kota tersebut. Ada sebuah bar yang sangat ramai bernama 7th Heaven. Mereka pun berbondong-bondong masuk ke sana dimulai dari Barret yang langsung mengagetkan banyak pengunjung. Beberapa pelanggan tetap sudah hapal dengan keberadaannya dan tak terkejut. Barret berlalu begitu saja menuju ke dalam, sebuah area prbadi miliknya yang kemudian terdengar suara gadis kecil menyambut kedatangannya. Sementara itu Jesse, Biggs, dan Wedge tampak berebut dilayani oleh seorang penjaga bar yang dari pakaiannya sangat seksi.

"Aaaaah!" ujar Biggs menenggak minuman keras. "Nggak ada yang bisa mengalahkan minuman pertama setelah selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaan."

"Dan minuman racikan Tifa itu enak sekali. Langsung membuat bar ini terkenal dalam sebulan," sambung Wedge.

Tifa hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian itu. Ia lalu menatap Cloud yang masih berdiri. "Cloud, kau tak minum juga?"

"Aku harus mengganti bajuku," ujarnya singkat lalu ke belakang.

Jessie berbisik pada Tifa. Dialah anggota yang seorang lagi. "Kami sampai lupa kalau ia tadi berjalan-jalan di kota dengan baju berlumuran darah vampir. Untung saja bajunya berwarna hitam dan ini sudah malam."

"Dia bahkan tampak santai menenteng pedang. Harusnya sih ia lewat pintu belakang," kata Biggs.

"Yahhh, itu kan aksesoris bagus," sambung Wedge asal.

Tifa hanya memandang pintu tempat Cloud dan Barret tadi masuk ke belakang bar. Di belakang bar, ada ruangan-ruangan seperti rumah biasa dan Barret tinggal di situ bersama seorang putrinya yang bernama Marlene. Biggs dan Wedge mengontrak rumah di sebelah bar, sementara Jessie diizinkan tinggal untuk menemani Marlene. Sejak dua bulan yang lalu, anggota mereka ketambahan Tifa. Dan Tifa-lah yang kemudian membawa Cloud kemari dua minggu lalu.

Tak lama, Cloud pun usai membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Entah kenapa ia tadi bersikap biasa saja terhadap darah tertebar di bajunya usai menebas. Seharusnya hal itu memunculkan traumanya. Cloud menatap tangannya sendiri. Mungkin karena ini darah vampir, batinnya. Tidak ada perasaan apa-apa terhadap musuh. Ada satu, perasaan dendam tentu saja. Tapi ia masih tidak yakin apakah ia bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi-mimpi aneh itu yang ternyata masih menggentayanginya meskipun ia sudah bertemu dengan Tifa.

 _Sialan_ , geram Cloud.  _Mungkin ini akan selesai setelah aku menemukan biang keladinya._

...Sephiroth.

_Tunggu._

_Tapi kenapa dalam mimpiku itu aku seperti melihat dua orang vampir?_

_Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat siapa vampir yang satu lagi?_

_Aaaargghh..._

Saat itu Cloud melihat Tifa masuk ke ruangannya. Rasanya seperti saat kemarin di stasiun, kehadiran Tifa bisa membuat pikirannya yang sempat berkecamuk tadi kembali jernih. Ia lalu melirik jam dinding. Pukul 22.00, sepertinya pekerjaan Tifa sudah selesai.

"Aku bawakan minuman," ujar Tifa membawa dua gelas sampanye yang terisi. "Kau pasti lelah."

Cloud pun meraihnya. "Terima kasih, Tifa."

"Aku lega kau kembali dengan selamat," lanjut Tifa menutup pintu.

"Ada apa denganmu tiba-tiba begini? Tugas itu bahkan tidak sulit," kata Cloud usai meneguk.

"Kurasa begitu, kau bertambah kuat hanya dalam dua bulan."

"Aku tak bisa terus mengandalkan diriku yang dulu kan?"

Sejujurnya, Tifa agak bingung dengan perubahan Cloud, terutama kekuatannya. Memang Cloud dulu sangat pemalu kalau tak mau dibilang antisosial tapi Tifa tahu Cloud memang memiliki bakat terpendam yang kuat soal kekuatannya. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Kalau soal kepribadiannya sih Tifa mencoba meyakini bahwa peristiwa mengerikan di desa mereka tersebut pasti mengubah siapa saja, bahkan termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Tifa mendengar dari ketiga rekannya tentang misi apa yang Cloud lakukan di bawah AVALANCHE, di mana peran dan posisinya. Ia sungguh penasaran apa yang sudah dialami Cloud sejak enam minggu mereka terpisah dan bagaimana hal itu membuat perbedaan yang sungguh nyata. Namun demikian, ia tak berani bertanya. Ia seperti takut Cloud akan menghilang lagi dari hadapannya. Sudah cukup selama sebulan ini ia tak tahu kabarnya.

"Mmmm, yeah," Tifa akhirnya menjawab. "Seharusnya aku tak menyangsikannya."

"Ada yang aneh?" tanya Cloud menyadari jeda dalam respon Tifa.

"Tidak kok," kata Tifa melipat tangannya di belakang. "Aku malah senang dengan itu. Dengan begini, kita bisa menghancurkan mereka."

Cloud lalu tersenyum. "Benar dan kalau aku bisa terus dipertahankan oleh Barret, kau tak perlu ikut misi."

Mendengar hal itu, Tifa pun merengut. "Lagi-lagi kau begitu. Kita kan sudah berlatih bersama-sama di tempat Master Zangan. Kau tahu, aku tak bisa hanya diam saja."

"Ya, dan jika kau butuh pertolongan aku berjanji akan datang. Aku pernah mengikat janji demikian denganmu."

"Nah, kau ingat kan?"

"Tapi konteks janji itu bukan untuk berhadapan dengan vampir."

"Jadi, hanya berlaku untuk para pria hidung belang?"

"Kalau itu sih, aku tak khawatir," canda Cloud sambil melihat pakaian ketat yang Tifa kenakan. Dari dulu ia sudah menyadari daya pikat Tifa selain paras wajahnya yang memang cantik. Dan Tifa sendiri tahu bahwa ia tak akan mudah ditaklukkan karena itulah ia juga belajar beladiri.

"Huh," ujar Tifa semakin mendengus, "siapa ya yg dulu pernah menghajar anak-anak nakal yang mendekatiku saat kita masih berusia 14 tahun?" Ia sedikit mengenang bahwa sejak dulu Cloud sudah sering terlibat perkelahian.

"Kita kan belum bertemu Master Zangan saat itu," elak Cloud.

"Aku telah digembleng di sini, Cloud. Jadi aku pun bertambah kuat meski tentu aku tetap tak bisa sekuat kau yang sekarang. Aku sangat membenci vampir. Aku tahu mereka sangat kejam, aku tahu kalau kita bisa kehilangan nyawa kapan saja. Tapi kalau ingat hari-hari keras itu, rasanya aku ingin menumpahkan semuanya. Lagipula aku terus bertahan selama ini, itu semua demi... demi..."

Tifa tiba-tiba terisak. Ia jadi ingat lagi peristiwa kelam yang terjadi di desa mereka. Itulah kenapa ia bergabung dengan AVALANCHE. Karena ia ingin menumpas vampir. Karena ia tak ingin ada orang lain yang merasa kehilangan dan menderita seperti dirinya akibat dimangsa vampir.

Cloud pun menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Aku tahu, Tifa..."

"Lantas, kenapa kita tak bekerja sama saja? Apa kau tak menganggapku teman seperjuangan? Kita menghadapi musuh yang sama, Cloud."  _Dan_  a _ku ingin bertarung bersamamu_ , batin Tifa.

Cloud memandang gadis itu dengan intens. Ia memang memahami perasaan Tifa bahwa mereka sama-sama kehilangan desa dan orang tua. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang Cloud masih menyimpan perasaan itu. Tujuannya mengapa ia mau tunduk di bawah perintah Barret bahwa ternyata selain dendamnya terhadap Sephiroth, ia tetap tak bisa mengesampingkan hal ini. Atau mimpi itu akan menghantuinya semakin parah.

Bayangan kematian Tifa di depannya.

Kalau bisa ia ingin menjauhkan Tifa dari pekerjaan ini. Tapi kemana? Nyatanya Nibelheim yang tenang dan jauh dari keramaian pun tidak lebih aman dari Midgar yang justru memiliki sarang vampir terbesar. Bagi Cloud, tempat paling aman untuk Tifa adalah di sisinya. Sedekat mungkin.

"Tifa, aku..."  _Kau bukan sekedar teman sejak kecil_ , batin Cloud mendekat.  _Kau adalah..._

"Ya?" ujar Tifa ragu-ragu dengan sikap Cloud yang mendadak memegangi lengan atasnya. Posisi mereka terlalu dekat. "Cl-Cloud?"

BRAKKK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka keras mengejutkan mereka.

"Yo, anak muda!" seru Barret menginterupsi. "Aku bahkan sudah bosan memanggil-manggil kalian dari tadi. Lekas turun ke bawah. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan terkait misi."

Cloud pun gusar karena merasa terganggu. "Kenapa sih tidak besok saja?" katanya dingin segera menghapus rona merah di wajahnya sebelum ketahuan Tifa.

"Kau mau dibayar tidak?" tukas Barret kesal dengan lagak si anak baru. "Turuti perintahku."

"Kota ini sangat luas, kita tak bisa mengawasi setiap sudut untuk memburu mereka satu demi satu," lanjut Cloud keras.  _Kalau begini kapan aku bisa menemukan Sephiroth?_

"Janji tetap janji. Aku sudah menyuruh Jessie melacak vampir yang kau cari," kata Barret. "Selama itu pula, kau harus bekerja padaku."

"3000 gil untuk misi berikutnya," lanjut Cloud tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Barret melotot mendengar harga itu. "APA?"

"Cloud," sela Tifa. "Apa kau tidak sungguh-sungguh bergabung dengan kami? Kami yang ada di sini bukan bekerja demi uang. Kita berkumpul dan berjuang untuk kelangsungan hidup manusia kan? Karena kita sama-sama membenci vampir kan? Kami membutuhkanmu."

Cloud menoleh kembali ke arah Tifa.  _Andai kau tahu kaulah satu-satunya alasanku di sini_ , batinnya. "Tifa, aku bahkan tak sehebat itu..."

"Aku minta tolong," potong Tifa memohon.

Kalimat Tifa membuat Cloud teringat janjinya. Ia tak bisa melupakan hal itu. Tak akan pernah. Kalau tidak, mimpi buruknya bisa menjadi kenyataan. "Oke, 2000 gil saja," ujarnya mengalah.

"Terima kasih, Cloud," kata Tifa riang.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Teaser/Preview Chapter berikutnya:**

"Kau lemah. Kau milikku, Cloud."

"Barret, kapan kita menyerbu sarang?"

"Jadi, kau si pengkhianat itu?"

"Awas truk, kita akan tabrakan! TABRAKAN!"

* * *

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebenarnya adegan pembasmian vampir di kereta api itu bahkan pernah dipakai tiga film vampir berbeda, yaitu Twins Effect, Blood: The Last Vampire, dan Underworld 1. Kebetulan aza di FF7 canon juga adegan awal game-nya pake kereta api. Ya udah, aku kombinasikan aza.
> 
> Terkait dgn analogi canon-nya, di sini tentu saja Cloud ga mungkin bercita-cita jadi vampir sebagai ganti SOLDIER. Jadi, dia tetap tinggal di Nibelheim dan kubuat dia jg belajar beladiri dari Zangan sebagai gemblengan pertama pengganti latihan di infantri Shin-Ra. Di sini ga ada mako ataupun materia, anggap aza kayak dunia nyata kita. Dan pedang Cloud itu semacam katana biasa bukan Buster Sword, tapi boleh lah kalian membayangkan itu.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerita sebelumnya: Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak pertemuannya kembali dengan Tifa, Cloud kini beraksi sebagai pembasmi vampir andalan AVALANCHE. Sepulang dari misi di kereta api, ia sempat berpapasan dengan seorang gadis misterius yang tampak tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya. Di markas, Cloud nyaris mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Tifa kalau saja tidak diinterupsi oleh Barret.

Gelap.

Lagi-lagi Cloud hanya bisa melihat kegelapan.

Ya, tempat-tempat yang disukai vampir. Ia pun mengencangkan genggaman pedangnya.

Kemudian terdengar suara tawa seseorang. Dan entah bagaimana bisa, dalam kegelapan seperti itu, Cloud bisa melihat sosoknya. Sosok vampir yang tak bisa ia lupakan. Sosok yang tak ingin ia kenal. Sosok yang sangat dibencinya. Sosok yang ia simpan dalam dendam. Sang pembantai warga desanya.

…Dengan rambut perak panjangnya yang berkibar.

"SEPHIROTH!" teriak Cloud.

Cloud pun berlari kencang ke arah vampir itu. Ia menaikkan kedua lengannya tinggi-tinggi, lalu menebasnya dalam sekali gerakan kuat ke bawah. Sephiroth mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menangkap sisi tajam pedang Cloud di telapaknya tanpa terluka. Usaha Cloud mendorong maju pedangnya sekuat tenaga seperti tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding sebelah tangan Sephiroth.

"Lemah," ujar Sephiroth singkat.

"A-Apa?"

Sephiroth pun melempar Cloud ke samping dengan tenaga yang bahkan sanggup membuat genggaman Cloud pada pedangnya terlepas. Cloud pun berguling di lantai yang tak bisa ia lihat seolah ruangan tempatnya berada adalah sebuah dimensi tanpa batas. Dengan cepat, Sephiroth lalu mendekati Cloud yang tersungkur. Seperti memungut sebuah barang, ia mengangkat kepala Cloud dan menjambak rambutnya. Lalu ia mencengkeram leher Cloud dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu merasa tercekik. Kuku runcing khas vampir Sephiroth membuat leher Cloud meneteskan darah.

"Kau terikat denganku," kata Sephiroth memandangnya tajam. "Kau ada karenaku. Kau milikku. Dan aku telah memilihmu dari sekian sampah di desamu. Karena itu, aku berhak memperlakukanmu apa saja. Aku tak akan membuatmu mati, aku lebih suka membuatmu menderita. Hahahaha!"

Rasanya Cloud ingin marah dan membalas perlakuannya, tapi ia bahkan tak bisa menatap Sephiroth dengan jelas. Kelopak matanya semakin terasa berat. Napasnya pun hampir habis.

BUK!

Cengkeraman tangan itu lepas, Cloud pun jatuh tersungkur kembali. Entah kenapa sosok Sephiroth tiba-tiba menghilang, meninggalkannya lagi dalam kegelapan sendirian. Namun tak lama, ia mendengarkan suara ketukan beraturan yang merambat begitu keras di lantai dimana ia terbaring miring. Sepertinya itu suara langkah kaki dan dari suara ketukannya yang semakin keras, orang itu jelas mendekat. Cloud pun mengerjapkan mata, dan kaki bersepatu boot itu akhirnya muncul di depan matanya.

"Kamu harus kuat, Cloud. Bukan Sephiroth yang harus kau kalahkan tapi dirimu sendiri." Suara itu berbeda dengan suara Sephiroth, sepertinya suara si pemilik kaki ini.

Cloud berusaha mendongak tapi ia tak bisa melihat ujung tubuh atas si pemilik kaki. Namun ia yakin suara itu berasal dari masa lalunya. Kalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ya, ia merasa pernah mendengar kalimat itu. Masalahnya,  _kenapa wajahnya tak kelihatan? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat siapa dia? Dan k _enapa pula orang ini ikut campur_? Apa aku kenal baik dengannya?_

"Kalau tidak, kau tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang penting bagimu," lanjut suara itu.

Lalu Cloud bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada tak jauh di belakang kaki sosok itu. Ada orang lain yang juga tersungkur sepertinya. Bedanya, orang itu berlumuran darah. Dan meskipun rambut panjang orang itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Cloud mengenalinya dari bola mata coklat yang terbelalak kosong.

"TIFA!"

...

Cloud tersentak bangun di sofa tempat ia tidur dan merasakan peluh membasahi kepalanya. Lantas ia menurunkan kaki dan bergegas mendekati ranjang Tifa yang sekamar dengannya. Sekejap, ia pun merasa lega Tifa masih tertidur dengan pulas. Ia ingin menyentuh dan membelai rambut gadis itu untuk memastikan yang di hadapannya itu bukan ilusi. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan daripada justru membangunkan Tifa dan gadis itu mendapatinya begitu pucat dan gugup.

 _Sialan, mimpi itu lagi_ , umpatnya sambil berjalan mundur dan merebahkan diri kembali ke sofa. Ia pun mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Apa kalau aku tidur di sebelahnya dan memeluknya, mimpi itu akan hilang?

Sayangnya, Tifa tidak mengizinkannya dan Cloud sendiri cukup tahu diri soal itu. Barret dan yang lain sudah berulah menggoda mereka dengan menyuruh mereka tidur sekamar meski mereka berdua sudah menjelaskan kalau hubungan mereka berdua tidak sedalam yang orang lain pikirkan. Cloud cukup cuek dengan tidak ingin menanggapinya, Tifa lah yang berkali-kali mengatakan kalau mereka hanya teman sejak kecil.  _Hanya teman sejak kecil._

 _Oh_ , batin Cloud. Bukankah kenyataannya memang demikian? Kenapa ia harus pusing dengan itu? Bukankah hubungan dalam bentuk apapun tetap tidak akan mengubah pendiriannya untuk selalu memegang teguh janjinya pada Tifa? Meskipun dalam hatinya, ia menyimpan perasaan lebih?

Tidak, jawabnya pada diri sendiri. Tifa tidak perlu tahu hal itu, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Ia hanya cukup menjaganya. Ia sudah bukan anak-anak lagi yang dulu sekedar ingin mendapat perhatian darinya hanya karena ia naksir padanya.

Kalau sudah begini, ia tidak bisa tidur lagi.

...

Pagi akhirnya menjelang tidak terasa karena pemandangan di luar masih cukup gelap. Sesuatu yang wajar di Midgar karena sinar matahari banyak terhalangi gedung bertingkat puluhan. Apalagi bar mereka berada di sebelah timur gedung-gedung tinggi tersebut. Cukup keluar rumah, gedung-gedung menjulang tersebut bisa terlihat meskipun berjarak sekitar tiga sektor.

Tifa beranjak dari tempat tidur. Di kamar yang sama, ia melihat Cloud berdiri di dekat jendela. Gadis itu menghela napas lega. Padahal sudah dua minggu ini ia berbagi kamar dengan Cloud tapi rasanya bagai setahun kebersamaan itu tidak ia rasakan. Tapi setiap ia mendapati sofa tempat Cloud berbaring kosong dengan menyisakan selimut yang tampak bekas disibakkan begitu saja, hatinya masih menyisakan takut. Kalau bisa, sebenarnya Tifa ingin Cloud tidur saja di sampingnya, berbagi ranjang, agar ia dapat memeluknya erat untuk memastikan Cloud tak akan kemana-mana lagi, bahwa peristiwa mengerikan itu tak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi tentu saja ia terlalu malu untuk memintanya.  _Kami kan hanya teman sejak kecil_ , batinnya.

Tifa pun menghampiri Cloud dan menyapanya, "Apakah kau tidur nyenyak, Cloud?"

Cloud menoleh menatap Tifa.  _Kalau saja aku boleh tidur di dekatmu, siapa yang tidak_ , batinnya. Tapi ia tak mungkin mengatakan hal itu dan menceritakan kejadian semalam. Karena itu, ia menyiapkan kebohongan kecil. "Dengkuran berisik Barret di kamar sebelah terdengar sampai sini."

Tifa tahu Cloud agak berlebihan tapi ia tetap tertawa kecil, siapa sih orang serumah ini yang tidak tahu kebiasan buruk pemilik tangan palsu itu? "Yang penting tidurmu cukup. Kau selalu bangun lebih pagi dariku padahal kau pasti sangat lelah semalam."

"Kau lupa? Aku kan selalu tidur lebih cepat darimu." Satu lagi kebohongan kecil karena ia hanya sekedar sudah memejamkan mata saat itu. Mana bisa ia terlelap lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Tifa masih terjaga? Apalagi jika tahu-tahu sambungannya selalu mimpi seperti tadi. Rasanya seperti telah melepas penjagaan. Dan kalau kejadian dalam mimpi itu sampai terjadi, Cloud yakin ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

Tifa menyilangkan lengannya. "Itu kan karena aku suruh biar kamu tidak macam-macam kalau aku tidur duluan."

"Di ranjang sesempit itu? Aku tidak minat," gurau Cloud.

"Ah, kau," sentak Tifa. Sebenarnya Tifa yakin Cloud bukan cowok yang seperti itu. Tapi, dilogika bagaimanapun, cowok tetap cowok. Apa salahnya berjaga-jaga? "Oya, hari ini temani aku belanja lagi ya?"

"Aku ingin mencuci motor dulu, bagaimana?" tanya Cloud.

"Tidak apa-apa, hari masih pagi."

Hari itu adalah hari Minggu. Ini kali kedua Cloud mengantar Tifa berbelanja dengan menggunakan motornya. Gadis itu memang biasa belanja kebutuhan pokok seminggu sekali. Hari lain, biasanya ia akan berlatih dengan pedangnya di atap bar yang cukup luas, dekat dengan tempat jemuran pakaian. Kadang ia menjajal kekuatan tangan kosongnya dengan Barret yang tenaganya (dan terutama semangatnya) tak bisa diremehkan. Ia juga melayani permintaan latihan duel tiga anggota AVALANCHE yang lain saat mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk menyelidiki vampir dan mencari informasi yang bisa menjadi misi berikutnya, biasanya berita kriminal tentang pembunuhan misterius yang belum berhasil dipecahkan polisi atau orang hilang di tempat-tempat tertentu yang diduga perbuatan vampir. Tapi, sebagian besar acaranya diisi dengan bersama Tifa meskipun awalnya ia selalu segan untuk berduel dengannya yang kemudian membuat gadis itu cemberut, apalagi kalau Cloud terkesan mengalah sehingga Tifa bisa membantingnya dengan mudah.

Hari Minggu pula, Marlene tidak bersekolah. Sudah menjadi kebiasan ia yang menemani Tifa berbelanja dengan berjalan bergandeng tangan sebelum Cloud datang. Jangankan hanya menemani, Marlene bisa dibilang mandiri untuk anak seusianya, bahkan ia selama ini membantu aktivitas Tifa di bar. Dan Cloud pun tak keberatan putri kecil Barret itu ikut membonceng di antara dirinya dan Tifa.

"Yo, pengantin baru selesai berbelanja," tegur Barret.

"APA-APAAN SIH, BARRET!" Kontan saja wajah Tifa memerah marah sementara Cloud menghindarinya dengan menatap ke arah lain.

"Aku lebih cocok jadi anak mereka kan daripada sama Papa?" kata Marlene di tengah-tengah Cloud dan Tifa.

"Lakukan, Nak!" seru Barret menyemangatinya.

"HEI!" Tifa ingin protes. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Cloud mencari pembelaan.

"Memulai hidup baru...," tukas Cloud.

Jantung Tifa semakin berdegup tidak karuan.  _Kenapa Cloud ngomong seperti itu_ , batinnya.

"…sejujurnya aku belum kepikiran sampai ke sana. Masih ada banyak 'pekerjaan rumah' yang harus diselesaikan," lanjutnya. "Kalau tidak, aku belum bisa tenang."

Dan rasanya Tifa merasa sangat kecewa mendengar lanjutannya.  _Memangnya tadi apa yang aku harapkan sih?_ Ia lalu menaruh belanjaannya pada tempatnya. Sebagian ia taruh di kulkas pribadi, sebagian ia tata di rak bar. Meski semalam semua gelas yang terpakai sudah dicuci, Tifa mengelapnya lagi untuk dikeluarkan. Bisa saja salah satu gelas yang ia ambil adalah gelas kemarinnya yang terkena debu karena bentuknya seragam. Siang itu, seluruh anggota AVALANCHE berkumpul. Meski belum membuka bar, setidaknya Tifa tetap ingin memberikan pelayanan terbaik pada mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa jumlah anggota AVALANCHE hanya kita berenam saja?" celetuk Cloud usai menenggak minuman. "Ini kurang sekali."

"Huh, kukira kau akan mulai belagu dengan mengatakan kami hanya merepotkan dirimu yang hebat," kata Barret.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi," katanya beranjak.

"Cloud!" panggil Tifa membuat Cloud kembali duduk. Ia pun menoleh pada Barret. "Betul juga, Barret. Aku baru sadar hal ini."

"AVALANCHE generasi pertama sudah dikalahkan, aku membangunnya kembali." Barret mulai bercerita. "Dulu organisasi ini cukup besar, pemimpinnya adalah seorang wanita bernama Elfe, tangan kanannya bernama Fuhito dan Shears. Para pembasminya bahkan ada yang berburu sampai keluar Midgar. Waktu itu aku belum bergabung. Aku mengenal mereka di desaku, Corel. Mereka terlambat, vampir-vampir bangsat itu telah menyatroni rumahku dan rumah sahabatku yang bertetangga denganku. Istriku, Myrna, sahabatku, Dyne, dan istrinya, Eleanor; terbunuh. Aku hanya bisa menyelamatkan Marlene, dia putri sahabatku. Entahlah, kalau mereka tak ada, mungkin seisi desaku juga sudah menjadi ladang pembantaian."

Cloud dan Tifa mendengarkan penjelasan Barret dengan seksama.  _Benar_ , batin Cloud ingat Barret pernah mengatakannya sekilas di stasiun kemarin. _Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang aku dan Tifa alami, hanya saja ia lebih beruntung._

Barret pun melanjutkan cerita. "Aku tidak langsung bergabung karena aku memikirkan Marlene. Namun demikian, mereka berkata tetap akan menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka kapan pun aku akan datang. Karena itu, begitu aku mendengar mereka dikalahkan, kupikir masa depan umat manusia bisa habis jika tak ada yang meneruskan. Aku tahu perbuatanku akan membahayakan Marlene tapi gadis cilik itu bisa mengerti bahwa aku harus melakukannya, ini demi ia yang juga telah kehilangan orangtuanya."

"Dihancurkan? Jadi para vampir ini juga terorganisir ya?" lanjut Tifa.

"Ya," Barret mengangguk, "menurut dokumen yang dibawa AVALANCHE yang dulu, mereka punya sarang besar di Midgar. Pemimpin vampir dan para vampir elit berada di sana."

"Kau pernah bilang padaku dulu, tapi tepatnya di mana?" lanjut Tifa.

"Aku belum mengatakan hal itu karena kekuatan kita belum cukup untuk menyerbu ke sana. Sarang itu sangat besar dan kalian mungkin tak pernah menyangkanya."

"Katakan saja di mana itu, Barret," desak Cloud tak sabar.

"Shin-Ra Inc., sebuah perusahaan elektronik yang sebagian karyawan dan seluruh jajaran direksi serta pemegang sahamnya merupakan para vampir."

"Apa!" seru Tifa terkejut. "Shin-Ra yang itu?"

"Jadi, sampai sekarang, yang bisa kita lakukan hanya melakukan pekerjaan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini? Tidak bisakah kita menyerbu mereka pada siang hari?" tanya Cloud sedikit kesal.

"Gedung itu punya sistem pertahanan dan didesain sebaik mungkin agar sinar matahari tidak masuk. Semakin kita menerobos ke dalam, di situlah letak jantung mereka yang jauh dari cahaya terang."

"Lebih gampang kalau kita membereskannya dalam sekali ledak, tempatkan di beberapa titik. Kemudian dalam waktu bersamaan pasti akan BOOM…BOOM…WOW! Apalagi di sana banyak material elektronik," sambung Jessie semangat memeragakannya dengan gerakan tangan.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang di sana juga ada karyawan manusia," kata Tifa. "Tidak apa-apa nih?"

"Kalau itu sih mau nggak mau hanya bisa di luar jam kerja dan sayangnya itu malam hari," lanjut Jessie.

"Selama ini kau sudah tahu Sephiroth di sana bukan?" sambung Cloud ingat Jessie-lah yang ditugaskan Barret melacak jejaknya.

Barret tidak suka Cloud mulai kembali berlagak, ia lalu menjawabkan pertanyaan Cloud. "Dia termasuk vampir elit, berbeda dengan vampir yang selama ini kau tebas. Setidaknya, sebelum berhadapan dengan yang jenis ini, uji dulu kemampuanmu melawan para Turks."

"Turks?"

"Sekelompok vampir yang ditugaskan khusus untuk menghadapi AVALANCHE," kali ini giliran Wedge angkat bicara.

"Tapi, kudengar mereka angin-anginan. Kalau AVALANCHE tidak sedang menyerbu sarang, biasanya mereka tidak turun," sambung Biggs. "Mereka seperti membiarkan saja kalau ada vampie sial yang bertemu dengan kami, contohnya di kereta api kemarin. Padahal bisa saja sebenarnya mereka menyaksikan kita."

"Namun, mereka punya kemampuan mata-mata yang kuat. Penyelidikan mereka bisa memunculkan aksi tak terduga seperti yang kita lakukan untuk menyergap vampir buruan kita," lanjut Wedge lagi. "Beberapa anggota AVALANCHE menghilang seperti itu meski tidak sedang dalam misi. Bisa dibilang, mereka seperti agen rahasia. Dan Shin-Ra punya uang untuk menutupi semua kejadian itu. Sampai sekarang, sebaiknya kita jangan sembarangan melontarkan kata 'vampir' ke masyarakat umum agar tidak terjadi kepanikan."

"Vampir elit yang kedengarannya hebat itu apakah tidak turun?" tanya Tifa lagi.

"Kami dengar AVALANCHE generasi pertama hancur karena mereka akhirnya turun," jawab Wedge.

"Oya, ada satu vampire elit lagi. Tapi kami tak tahu namanya," sela Biggs.

"Justru dia kadang muncul untuk menyelamatkan vampir yang sedang AVALANCHE incar. Anehnya, dia nyaris tak pernah membunuh AVALANCHE yang berhadapan dengannya," sambung Jessie.

"Wah, tindakannya itu bisa dibilang seperti kita ya?" komentar Tifa.

"Maksudmu?" Cloud menoleh padanya.

"Melindungi bangsa sendiri bukan?" ucap Tifa meyakinkan.

"Heh, aku tak bersimpati. Vampir tetap vampir. Di belakang, dia pasti tetap memangsa manusia. Ia malah terdengar seperti bermain-main dengan AVALANCHE," sambung Barret.

"Kalau begitu," ujar Cloud tersenyum, " aku ingin bermain-main dengannya."

"Sudah kubilang," ujar Barret mulai sewot. "Kamu itu aset berharga AVALANCHE, aku belum mau kamu mati konyol sebelum aku menyaksikanmu bisa membunuh minimal dua orang Turks."

"Bukannya kau bilang tadi dia tak membunuh AVALANCHE?" tanya Tifa khawatir juga kalau Cloud sampai berhadapan dengannya.

Jessie, Biggs, dan Wedge kemudian saling berpandangan. "Kami juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya sih, itu hanya cerita di masa AVALANCHE yang dulu. Yang jelas perawakannya lumayan kekar dan rambutnya  _raven_  jabrik sebahu."

Tifa tampak merenung karena merasa tidak asing.  _Vampir elit dengan_   _rambut raven jabrik sebahu?_

Cloud pun mengembalikannya ke pembicaraan semula, merasa Tifa mulai cemas. "Jadi, misi kali ini apakah berhubungan dengan para Turks?"

"Kalau kau minta begitu...," ujar Barret ragu. "Sebenarnya aku sih senang-senang saja kalau kau mau dan bisa menghabisi mereka, tapi..."

"Soal bayaran kan?" cetus Wedge.

"Sial, kenapa diingatkan sih!" protes Barret. "Uangnya kan mau aku pakai untuk biaya sekolah Marlene. Biaya hidup di Midgar mahal, tahu!"

"Hei, aku tidak menaikkan harga kan?" tukas Cloud. "Yang kemarin itu kita sudah sepakat 2000 Gil."

"Cloud..." Tifa memegang lengan teman kecilnya itu, ingin mengingatkannya kembali soal kemarin karena Cloud lagi-lagi berbicara masalah uang.

"Bagaimana pun juga aku perlu menabung untuk..." Masih berbicara pada Barret, kemudian ia melirik Tifa dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu yang masih menempel di lengannya, serta memberi penekanan pada kalimat lanjutannya untuk memberi isyarat padanya, berharap gadis itu mengerti karena ia terlalu malu untuk mengucapkannya. "...  _our home_ , iya kan?"

Kontan orang seruangan pun menyoraki Cloud dan Tifa dan mereka tidak bisa membalas apa-apa. Jangankan membalas, rasanya Tifa masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Cloud barusan meski masih tidak begitu jelas menangkap maksudnya.

"Huuu, katanya belum memikirkan masa depan? Kalau untuk itu, berapa pun uangnya akan kuberi asal Marlene jadi anak kalian."

"BARRET!" seru Tifa.

* * *

Malam hari berikutnya; Cloud, Tifa, dan Barret memarkir kendaraan mereka di sebuah jalan tol. Barret telah mengubah rencana meski agak riskan. Karena itu, persiapannya memakan waktu sehari. Jalan tol di Midgar hanya bisa diakses orang-orang berkepentingan yang memiliki  _Pass Toll Card_. Jalan itu menghubungkan pusat industri dengan pusat bisnis yang tentunya sangat memfasilitasi banyak orang sibuk untuk bisa melintas lebih cepat. Jessie dengan cerdik telah memodifikasi  _Pass Toll Card_  dengan nopol mobil  _pick-up_  Barret yang berhasil dipinjam dari seorang sopir salah satu perusahaan di sana yang kebetulan juga pengunjung 7th Heaven. Motor Cloud ditumpangkan di belakang karena roda dua dilarang masuk tol. Tapi bukan berarti itu tanpa risiko karena bagaimana pun juga nomor itu palsu dan kalau sial, mereka hanya menunggu ketahuan. Jessie, Biggs, dan Wedge berjaga di pintu tol untuk mengabarkan informasi terkini.

Seperti yang diharapkan oleh Cloud, misi kali ini bukan perburuan seperti malam yang sudah-sudah. Mereka bukan sedang berburu vampir biasa yang senang mengincar manusia di tempat-tempat sepi karena hal itu juga membutuhkan peruntungan tinggi. Bagi Cloud, kalau tidak menyentuh pangkal permasalahannya, sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan selesai dalam pekerjaan ini. Rupanya sedikit banyak, mimpi-mimpi itu mempengaruhinya. Ia merasa belum bisa melawan vampir sekelas Sephiroth namun ia juga merasa tak bisa berkembang jika hanya melawan vampir biasa, setidaknya misi kali ini benar bisa membawanya pada salah seorang vampir penting.

Incaran AVALANCHE kali ini tidak tanggung-tanggung, sang Presiden Direktur Shin-Ra Inc itu sendiri.

Tidak ada penduduk Midgar yang tidak mengetahui wajahnya, setidaknya kalau ia rajin membaca koran atau menonton berita, tak terkecuali Barret. Cloud yang baru dua minggu berada di Midgar jelas belum tahu siapa incarannya kali ini. Barret yakin mobil sang Presdir akan lewat karena ia sudah mendapat informasi dari berita terbaru kalau incarannya itu mengagendakan sebuah pertemuan di pusat bisnis sore ini.

Cloud menurunkan motornya setelah mendapat instruksi dari Barret.

"Yo, kamu pepet dia dari samping, aku akan menghalangi laju mobilnya dari depan."

"Tifa ikut kau, Barret. Berbahaya kalau ia memboncengku."

"Aku yang menyetir kok," balas Tifa. "Barret yang akan menembak dari depan."

"Begitu Jessie menelepon, kita bersiap," lanjut Barret. "Kita mudah mengenali mobilnya, ada emblem logo Shin-Ra di moncong sedan hitamnya. Lagipula kaca mobilnya sangat gelap, didesain agar sinar matahari tidak mengganggu orang di dalamnya."

"Eh, sopirnya manusia atau vampir?" tanya Tifa. "Apa kau juga akan menembaknya?"

"Kujamin dia pasti Turks," jawab Barret. "Presdir Shin-Ra adalah vampir yang sangat tua, kemampuannya pasti telah menurun meski tetap tak boleh diremehkan. Kalau tidak, buat apa dia mendapat pengawalan dari Turks? Cloud, nanti Turks-nya untukmu."

"Kau gugup," kata Cloud menyadari bahasa tubuh Barret saat mengacungkan telunjuk padanya. "Ini pasti pertama kalinya kau menguatkan nyali melawan Turks."

"Kupotong bayaranmu sekali ngomong lagi!"

...

Setelah agak lama menunggu, Jessie pun menelepon. Tifa pun segera memosisikan mobilnya di tengah garis marka jalan selebar empat jalur tersebut sementara Cloud mengikutinya pelan. Dan sedan yang mereka incar itu datang. Cloud mengincar jok belakang karena biasanya seorang eksekutif duduk di situ. Ia mendekat dari sebelah kanan karena akan lebih mudah untuk menghunuskan pedangnya sementara tangan kanannya memegang pedal gas.

"Ada motor di jalan tol," kata seseorang di dalam. "AVALANCHE ya? Organisasi itu masih hidup?"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Cittt...

Barret mulai menembak dan sedan itu mengerem namun masih jalan.

PRANGGG!

Cloud lalu menusukkan ujung pedangnya begitu kuat di kaca dan menembus ke dalam. Ia pun bisa melihat sosok Presdir Shin-Ra yang menangkis pedangnya. Cloud pun berusaha menusukkan pedangnya lagi berkali-kali sementara pengemudi sedan itu mengubah-ubah kecepatannya dengan rem mendadak, bermaksud agar Cloud terkejut di atas motornya. Namun Cloud sudah bisa mengantisipasinya, membuatnya malah naik ke atap mobil bersama motornya. Ia pun menghujamkan-hujamkan pedang dari atas.

"Sejak kapan Cloud bisa begitu?" ujar Barret takjub. Ia kemudian memberi isyarat pada Cloud karena hal itu tak efektif dan lebih baik membuat mereka menghentikan mobil saja atau kecelakaan.

Barret menembak lagi, sedan mengerem, dan Cloud turun untuk menyerang kembali dari samping. Sama seperti saat di kereta api itu,  _harus_   _berapa kali ditembak sih agar mereka berhenti dan aku bisa menebasnya satu per satu_ , pikir Cloud.

"Keseimbangan tubuh yang bagus," kata Presdir Shin-Ra melongok menyapa Cloud dan mengomentari Cloud yang tidak biasa. "Jadi kau ya si pengkhianat itu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," kata Cloud.

"Hmph, aku tak perlu buang-buang waktu di sini," katanya.

"Kalau begitu mohon permisi, tuan Presiden." Terdengar sebuah suara yang bersamaan dengan hentakan pintu depan kiri dan pintu belakang kanan, membuat Cloud nyaris terpelanting karena terkejut.

Dua orang berpakaian necis lalu berdiri di atas pinggir dua pintu yang terbuka lebar tersebut. Satu laki-laki dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna coklat di pintu belakang sebelah kanan yang menghadap ke arah Cloud. Satu lagi adalah perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikucir ekor kuda di pintu depan sebelah kiri yang menatap fokus ke  _pick-up_  yang dikendarai Barret dan Tifa. Dan hebatnya, mereka tidak jatuh berdiri di sisi tipis seperti itu saat sedan tengah melaju kencang. Benar-benar vampir yang memiliki keseimbangan tinggi.

"Kalian kejar mereka begitu kita keluar dari pintu tol," perintah seseorang di posisi kemudi. "Aku akan menyesuaikan kecepatan mobil dengan mereka."

"Baik, Tseng," jawab kedua vampir itu.

"Barret, kau tidak tahu berapa jumlah Turks yg mengawalnya ya?" tanya Tifa melihat dari spion. Ia merasa salah satu dari mereka berbalik mengincar mobilnya.

"Eh, kukira hanya sopirnya saja," jawab Barret spontan.

"Gimana sih?" kata Tifa sewot. Memang dasar bosnya ini agak serampangan.

"Sebentar lagi pintu keluar tol!" teriak Cloud.

"Berpencar!" perintah Barret.

"Tolong jaga Tifa," teriak Cloud lagi.

Tifa pun menerabas palang tol dan membukakan jalan untuk motor Cloud. Lalu mereka melaju ke arah berlawanan begitu sampai di perempatan. Dan sang Turks perempuan berhasil melompat ke belakang pick-up yang terbuka.

"Itu lompat atau terbang sih?" seru Barret sudah sigap menembakinya. Tak lama, ia tersadar tidak ada siapa-siapa di depan. "Lho, kemana dia?"

Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh saat pick-up yang ia tumpangi mengerem dengan keras dan berjalan terseok-seok spiral. "TIFA!" teriaknya saat melihat sang vampir ada di pintu kemudi dan memecahkan jendelanya, mengganggu Tifa menyetir.

Tifa melancarkan beberapa pukulan dan sesekali membuka keras pintunya. Namun perhatiannya harus lebih fokus ke menyetir atau ia akan menabrak truk kontainer yang melintas di depannya. Kemudian terbesit bahwa sebaiknya ia menggencetnya saja di dinding truk itu.

"Tabrakan! Tabrakan!" teriak Barret ngeri saat Tifa membanting stir dan menghantamkan badan  _pick-up_  ke peti kemas dan menyeretnya sebentar sebelum berbalik arah.

"Selamatkah?" Tifa bertanya-tanya sebab ia belum mendengar suara jatuh. Hampir menghela napas lega, ia dikejutkan kembali dengan kemunculan vampir itu kali ini dari sisi jok penumpang yang kosong di sebelah kirinya. "UWAAAA!"

"MENEPI, TIFA!" seru Barret merasa kecepatan Tifa mulai tidak stabil.

"Barret, cepat singkirkan dia!" seru Tifa saat vampir itu kembali memecahkan kaca jendela. Tinggal tunggu waktu vampir itu masuk merongrongnya.

"SIAAAAALLL!" seru Barret menembak lagi. Namun vampir itu dengan gesit melompat lagi ke atas, mengubah sasaran, lalu menerkamnya dan membuat kepala Barret terantuk. "AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"BARRET!" teriak Tifa cemas.

"Ugh! Ugh!"

Barret pun berduel dengan vampir itu sambil sesekali menggulingkan badan ke kanan dan ke kiri di bagasi yang sempit. Setiap serangan mematikan dari kuku vampir yang diarahkan ke muka Barret berhasil ia tangkis meskipun ada beberapa yang menambahkan goresan baru. Kepalanya hampir keluar dari badan pick-up, kalau bukan karena tenaganya yang besar bertahan, ia pasti sudah jatuh ke aspal dari tadi. Ia pun menyelipkan tangannya di antara perut mereka untuk menembak lagi dan vampir itu reflek berdiri hendak mengelak. Tangan Barret pun mencengkeram kuat pinggir  _pick-up_.

"REM!" teriaknya.

Tifa pun menginjak rem dan membuat vampir itu terjungkal maju ke belakang  _pick-up_.

"MUNDUR!" perintahnya lagi dan diikuti Tifa.

Krrtttkkk... Terdengar suara tulang patah di bawah mobil. Tifa pun memajukan perselningnya dan tancap gas kembali.

"Barret," panggil Tifa, "aku tadi berhasil melindasnya kan?"

"Sayangnya tidak tepat di kepala jadi dia pasti belum mati," jawab Barret. "Tapi itu sudah cukup membuatnya tidak mengejar kita lagi. Hoo, jadi seperti itulah para Turks. Aku akan menelepon Jessie dan menyuruh mereka mundur dari pintu masuk tol. Jemput Biggs di pintu keluar tadi. Kita pulang."

"Kita akan membiarkan Cloud berjuang sendirian?"

"Aku nggak bisa apa-apa, lagipula itu Cloud sendiri yang egonya tinggi. Percaya saja padanya."

Tifa pun melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan biasa.  _Cloud, semoga kau selamat..._

* * *

Dari persimpangan tempat ia berpencar tadi, Cloud masuk ke jalur dalam kota yang ukuran jalannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan tol. Setahu dia, vampir menghindari keramaian manusia. Buktinya, selama ini mereka hanya menampakkan wujud aslinya di tempat-tempat sepi untuk memangsa meski bisa saja mereka berseliweran di antara padatnya pejalan kaki di sana. Tapi, nampaknya Cloud salah. Dari kaca spion, ia bisa melihat vampir itu masih ada, melompat berpindah dari atap satu mobil ke atap mobil yang lain, masih dengan kecepatan mengagumkan. Kadang jarak mereka mendekat, tapi Cloud selalu bisa menancap gas lebih dalam untuk lolos. Yang susah adalah menyingkirkannya, ia tak mungkin mengayunkan pedang karena jangkauan yang sempit akibat terjepit badan mobil-mobil.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka terkejut meski tidak semua pengguna jalan sempat melihat ada orang aneh melakukan aksi akrobatik nyata di jalan, apalagi bisa merekam gerakan motor Cloud yang lewat begitu saja. Sebagian mengumpat, tentu saja, karena Cloud nekat menerobos kerumunan mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan normal di dalam kota. Tapi pastinya, pengemudi dan penumpang mobil-mobil yang diinjak-injak vampir itu akan bertanya-tanya.

 _Yang benar saja_ , pikir Cloud kemudian mempelajari bahwa seperti inilah kerja Turks. Bisa-bisa besok pagi terjadi kehebohan massal di koran-koran.

Cloud pun membelokkan motornya ke sebuah jalan kecil, memisahkan diri dari keramaian jalan utama, tak bisa bertarung di situ. Ia sesekali menengok ke belakang untuk mengecek apakah vampir tadi masih mengikutinya karena di kaca spion belum tentu kelihatan, dan Cloud tidak menemukannya. Saat pandangannya kembali ke arah depan, ia kaget melihat sesosok bayangan melintas tak jauh di depannya.

Bukan. Bukan bayangan. Lebih tepatnya seorang gadis berpakaian serba merah muda.

Dan ia akan menabraknya...

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Teaser/Preview Chapter berikutnya:**

"Jangan-jangan orang itu pembunuh?"

"Gawat, aku lupa bilang padanya kalau ada gadis itu."

"Ini air suci, aku selalu membawanya sebotol untuk jaga-jaga. Kuambil dari kolam di gereja tadi. Ibu kandungku yang memberitahu khasiatnya."

"Bereskan AVALANCHE segera, Tseng!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oya, nama-nama yg disebutkan Barret bukan OC. Di game Before Crisis, merekalah yang menjadi ketua AVALANCHE saat itu. Dan dalam game itu, lawan AVALANCHE adalah para Turks yg jumlahnya ga cuma Tseng-Reno-Rude-Elena aza tapi ada 6 orang lagi.
> 
> Awalnya Shin-Ra Coven-nya mau jadi coven biasa kayak di Underworld dan Twilight gitu. Trus aku keingetan serial Kamen Rider Kiva. Di setting era modern, Raja 'Vampir'nya punya perusahaan dimana sebagian karyawan dan seluruh pemegang sahamnya adalah vampir. Ya udah, kupake aza deh^^.
> 
> Adegan Barret/Tifa vs Turks terinspirasi dari adegan Jackie Chan melawan vampir di film "Twins Effect". Maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu panjang =='. Chapter ini udah CloTi, chapter depan bakal penuh adegan Clerith. Tenang aza, bukan dalam bentuk romantic way kok, hehehe.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerita sebelumnya: Cloud kembali bermimpi buruk. Siangnya, ia mendengarkan penjelasan dari Barret dan yang lainnya mengenai AVALANCHE. Dengan adanya perubahan rencana, mereka pun menyiapkan misi untuk malam berikutnya, yaitu mencegat presdir Shin-Ra. Hal ini membuat Cloud dan yang lain berhadapan dengan dua orang Turks. Ia terpisah dengan Tifa yang ia suruh kabur bersama Barret. Sementara di mobil pick-up Barret dan Tifa telah berhasil mengalahkan Turks yang mengejar mereka, Cloud masih harus berjibaku melawan Turks di atas motornya. Saat itulah, ia nyaris menabrak seseorang.

Di kegelapan malam seperti itu dengan sedikit cahaya lampu, Cloud masih bisa melihat dengan jelas warna merah muda dari pakaian yang dikenakan. Terdengar sebuah jeritan kecil saat gadis itu menyadari ada motor yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Lantas Cloud pun mengerem keras. Dan dengan kecepatan seperti itu, motornya pun terseret jatuh hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat dimana rodanya hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa senti dari kaki orang yang nyaris ditabrak.

"Ugh..."

Cloud pun beringsut bangkit sambil menyingkirkan motor yang menimpanya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat lokasi di mana ia kira-kira berada sekarang. Di sampingnya ada sebuah bangunan cukup besar.  _Gereja kah_ , tebaknya. Ia belum pernah melihat sebelumnya.  _Ini sektor berapa?_

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kaget, tapi di jalan kecil dan sepi seperti ini seharusnya kamu tidak boleh ngebut," kata gadis itu tidak marah dan justru mengulurkan tangannya pada Cloud. "Kau bisa berdiri?"

Reaksi gadis itu tidak begitu  _shock_  padahal ia nyaris tertabrak, membuat Cloud pun menerima uluran tangannya yang bersahabat. "Yeah, bisa," jawab Cloud berdiri.

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi," sorak gadis itu.

Cloud tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya karena ia tidak ingat kapan dan dimana mereka pernah bertemu. Tapi benar juga bahwa gadis di hadapannya itu tampak tak asing. Gadis itu memegang sebuah tongkat besi berwarna keperakan. Di bahu kanannya, ia menenteng tas kecil dengan warna senada baju dan pita rambutnya.

"Kamu lupa? Kita bertabrakan kemarin dan kamu kelihatannya berdarah," lanjutnya kemudian mengajak berkenalan. "Namaku Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough."

"Oh," respon Cloud pendek sambil menepiskan debu dari pakaiannya. "Aku Cloud Strife."

"Kamu berdarah lagi, Cloud."

Cloud melihat sikunya, pasti luka karena jatuh di aspal tadi. "Ini tidak begitu sakit," ucapnya.

Ia pun segera mengusapnya. Melihat cairan merah yang menetes dari lukanya tersebut, mendadak Cloud teringat sesuatu. Darahnya –darah manusia– berwarna merah. Tapi mengapa kemarin Aerith bisa tahu bahwa noda hitam yang menempel di blus merah mudanya adalah darah? Apakah kalau darah manusia mengering juga akan berwarna segelap itu? Tapi kalau mengering kan tidak mungkin bisa menempel di pakaian orang lain.

Selagi Cloud berpikir, Aerith memajukan kepalanya seolah ingin melihat Cloud lekat ke matanya langsung.

"Hei, apa yang…" tanya Cloud apakah ada yang aneh pada wajahnya sehingga diamati seperti itu di bawah lampu neon putih.

Aerith pun mundur dan menyengir. "Apa mata birumu itu juga bisa berubah menjadi merah?"

"Mana bisa? Bola mataku sudah seperti ini dari aslinya," tukas Cloud.  _"_ Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu soal…"

Aerith segera memotong perkataan Cloud. "Benar juga, birumu sedikit hijau. Maaf, kupikir kamu mirip dengan dia."

"Hah?"

"Lucu ya, aku kenal seseorang yang sering menemuiku nyaris selalu dengan darah entah di tubuhnya atau bajunya. Bukankah itu sangat kebetulan? Lagipula ini pertemuan kedua kita. Jangan-jangan kita juga berjodoh."

 _Berjodoh? Aku sudah punya...,_ batin Cloud. _Astaga, Tifa!_  Mendadak Cloud teringat padanya. Apakah ia dan Barret bisa lolos dari vampir yang mengejarnya? Cloud lalu memberdirikan motornya, merasa harus menyudahi pertemuan singkat mereka. Lagipula ia tadi sedang dikejar vampir, berbahaya kalau gadis ini terlibat.

"Kau sudah akan pergi?" Tampak Aerith kecewa karena masih ingin mengobrol dengan Cloud.

"Kau sendiri lebih baik juga cepat pulang. Jangan malam-malam berjalan sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini," kata Cloud mengingatkan.  _Bisa-bisa kau dimangsa vampir_ , lanjutnya membatin.

"Hei," seru Aerith berkacak pinggang, "kau tadi nyaris menabrakku dan kau mau pergi begitu saja? Setidaknya antarkan aku pulang."

 _Bisa makin runyam nih_ , pikir Cloud menggaruk kepalanya. Tapi benar juga, kalau dipikir-pikir tadi itu memang salahnya. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf soal tadi. Kau boleh membonceng."

"Tapi nanti ya? Tadi itu aku baru saja sampai sini. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di dalam gereja dulu? "

"Yang benar saja, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan," protes Cloud.  _Dan Tifa pasti sedang menungguku…_

"Sebenarnya aku tengah menunggu seseorang di sini."

Mendengar hal itu, Cloud jadi sedikit melunak. "Laki-laki yang kau sebut tadi?"

"Mudah ditebak ya?" kata Aerith. "Tapi kurasa ia tak akan datang. Sudah dua bulan ini aku tak bertemu dengannya. Padahal ada suatu hal sangat penting yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya. Mungkin aku telah dicampakkan."

"Pacar yang buruk," komentar Cloud. "Hei, bukankah itu malah mengerikan? Berlumuran darah seperti itu, janjian malam-malam, jangan-jangan dia vamp-" Cloud segera meralat kalimatnya, "-pembunuh."

Aerith pun sedikit menerawang ke arah lain sebelum akhirnya menjawab–masih dengan senyumnya, "Mungkin saja, tehee~."

Cloud semakin heran dengan reaksi santai Aerith yang seolah tidak takut sama sekali dengan apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. "Dan kamu minta diantarkan pulang olehku yang baru kau kenal? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku pembunuh juga?"

Aerith justru tertawa geli.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Cloud.

"Habisnya kau kan memang memanggul pedang."

"Oooh, jadi sudah tahu ya?" seloroh Cloud. Padahal kalimat yang tadi ia lontarkan bukan sedang ingin bercanda, toh ia memang benar pembunuh, pembunuh vampir lebih tepatnya. Ia tidak menduga akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Tapi kalau Aerith memang benar pernah berkencan dengan seorang 'pembunuh', tidak ada alasan bagi gadis itu untuk takut padanya. Mungkin tongkat yang dibawanya bukan pajangan.

"Pembunuh bayaran?" tanya Aerith lagi.

 _Setengah tepat_ , batin Cloud. Begini-begini dia mengakui baru akan semangat membunuh vampir kalau Barret sudah menjanjikan bayaran. "Kalau iya? Kau mau menyewaku?"

"Kalau untuk jadi  _bodyguard_  bisa? Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa diawasi."

"Itu pekerjaan yang berbeda. Lagipula sepertinya kau bisa membela diri," sahut Cloud meski penampilan Aerith masih tetap meragukan di matanya. Ia sudah melihat Tifa dan Jessie, dan kalau mau dibandingkan, Aerith terlalu feminim dengan rok panjangnya. Mana bisa leluasa bertarung dengan pakaian seperti itu?

"Kubayar deh. Karena tidak membunuh berarti lebih murah ya?" rujuknya.

"Oke," jawab Cloud sekenanya. "Yang penting bayarannya."

"Bayarannya satu kali kencan ya?"

"Serius?" tanya Cloud kaget. Tapi mungkin jawaban tersebut keluar karena Aerith bisa membaca gelagatnya kalau dirinya juga tak serius menyanggupi. "Aku ini bukan pengganti pacarmu."

"Maaf, aku hanya…"

Cloud menunggu Aerith menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

 _Tapi kau memang mirip dengannya. Mirip tapi tidak sama_ , batin Aerith. "Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa," lanjutnya pelan.  _Mungkin benar hanya de javu._

"Aerith?" tanya Cloud menyadari perubahan ekspresinya.

"Benar kok, nggak kenapa-napa."

Cloud menghela napas.  _Yang di depanku ini hanya gadis patah hati rupanya_ , pikirnya.  _Lebih baik aku juga tak membuat Tifa terlalu lama menunggu_. "Kalau begitu, bisa kita pulang sekarang? Kau sudah yakin pacarmu itu tak akan datang kan?"

Aerith mengangguk pelan. Cloud pun memutar kunci motornya. Awalnya agak susah karena tombol  _starter_ -nya sudah ditekan pun, mesinnya tidak mau langsung menyala. Cloud pun menginjak engkol sambil menarik gas sebagai cara lain. Ia mendesah lagi saat tahu stang motornya sedikit miring. Saat sedang memperhatikan dan mengecek sebentar kondisi motronya, ia mendadak terkejut. "HAH!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Aerith ikut berpaling ke arah yang ditatap Cloud.

Dan ternyata, mereka baru saja mengetahui keberadaan dua vampir di atap gereja. Dilihat dari bayangan rambutnya, yang satu dikucir dan berkibar, dan yang satunya botak. Vampir itu jelas berbeda dengan yang mengejarnya tadi. Dua vampir ini malah sepertinya sudah lebih lama bersembunyi dan mengamati mereka sebelum ia datang.  _Sejak kapan_ , batin Cloud tidak menyadari hawa keberadaan mereka karena terlalu fokus pada Aerith. Gadis ini diincar dari tadikah? Jadi benar yang tadi Aerith bilang merasa diawasi? Tidak dibayar pun, ia tak akan membiarkan seseorang diterkam vampir begitu saja jika kejadian itu sudah di depan mata.

"Lekas naiklah," kata Cloud menunjuk jok motornya di belakang. Beruntung, saat itu motornya telah menyala.

Aerith pun mengangguk mantap bersamaan dengan dua vampir tersebut melompat menapak halaman gereja. Mereka akhirnya bergerak karena Cloud dan Aerith menyadari keberadaan mereka dan tentu saja mereka tidak ingin membiarkan keduanya kabur. Tinggal semeter lagi mereka melesat mendekat saat Aerith telah duduk membonceng Cloud.

"Pegangan yang erat!" Cloud pun menggeber gasnya disusul teriakan tak siap Aerith. Kembali para vampir mengejar Cloud dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa.

"Sial, mereka itu Turks," kata Cloud tahu dari pakaian mereka. "Kok bisa sih kamu diincar vampir sekelas mereka?" teriaknya agar terdengar oleh Aerith di belakangnya. Akhirnya Cloud mengucapkan kata itu juga, sudah kepalang basah, lagipula hal itu tak menjadi masalah. Bahkan mungkin justru karena Aerith mengetahui ciri-ciri makhluk malam yang bahkan keberadaannya itu menjadi rahasia inilah yang menyebabkannya diincar Turks.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku cantik? Hehehe..," jawab Aerith tidak sesuai harapan karena malah menggodanya. Ia kemudian mendongak, melihat seorang vampir berambut merah menukik ke arah motor mereka. "AWAS, CLOUD!"

Cloud pun menginjak rem belakang dan berputar arah dengan gerakan kilat, meninggalkan vampir yang tangannya menghujam aspal tadi karena tidak kena sasaran. Cloud bisa melihat dari spion bahwa vampir itu kesakitan.

"Masih ada satu lagi," seru Cloud mengingatkan Aerith agar tetap berpegangan erat padanya. Ia menengok ke arah samping dan seorang vampire berkacamata hitam tampak berlari melompat-lompat dari satu lampu jalan ke lampu yang lain dengan kecepatan nyaris setara.

Cloud pun menarik pedang di punggungnya. Ia mengendurkan gasnya agar vampire itu kelebihan langkah. Saat vampire itu menyadari yang dikejarnya masih ketinggalan di belakang, ia pun berbalik arah dan melesat turun ke arah Cloud dari depan. Tentu saja Cloud sudah siap untuk menebaskan pedangnya dengan mengangkat gas kembali.

CRASSSHHH….

Vampir itu pun jatuh terhuyung-huyung di aspal sambil memegang perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Sial, tidak terbelah," umpat Cloud merasakan kegesitan Turks saat mengelak berbeda dengan vampir biasa, padahal sudah ditambah kecepatan motornya. Namun, setidaknya aksi tadi sudah bisa menjauhkan mereka dari kejaran.

"Whoa!" seru Aerith terkejut dengan aksi Cloud. "Itu sungguhan pedang asli?"

"Tentu saja, kau lihat vampir tadi terluka kan?"

"Maksudku, apakah bahannya dari perak seperti tongkatku?"

"Besi."

"Berarti tadi kau belum membunuhnya."

"Memang benar, makanya aku harus membelahnya," terang Cloud. Tapi mendadak ia mengetahui sesuatu hal yang baru. "Eh, tadi kau bilang perak kan? Memang kenapa?"

"Loh? Kamu tak tahu?" Aerith justru bertanya balik. "Kukira orang yang tahu keberadaan vampir juga tahu hal semacam ini."

Cloud belum pernah mendengarkan hal itu dari Barret sekalipun. Apa ini juga menjelaskan bahwa peluru timah sama tidak mempannya dengan pedang berbahan besi? Bahwa keduanya harus berbahan perak?  _Dasar, organisasi tempatku bekerja ini serius nggak sih membasmi vampir,_  gerutu Cloud dalam hati. Tapi lantas lagi-lagi Cloud teringat penjelasan Barret siang tadi kalau AVALANCHE yang sekarang merupakan bentukan baru oleh Barret dan bisa jadi ia belum punya pengetahuan mendalam soal vampir.

Masalahnya, kenapa Aerith yang notabene orang biasa justru tahu sebanyak itu? Apa benar lelaki yang sering ditemuinya itu adalah vampir?

Cloud pun semakin ngebut untuk bisa berada sejauh mungkin dari sektor lima. Di saat bersamaan, muncul motor lain yang mendekati dua vampir yang terkapar tadi.

Brrmm... Brrmm...

Terdengarlah suara motor digas berkali-kali di dekat telinga seperti sengaja mengusik mereka. "Lho? Kukira siapa ternyata Reno dan Rude," ejek orang berambut coklat di atas motor tersebut.

"Rod?" balas vampir berambut merah dikucir yang dipanggil Reno itu membenarkan letak  _google_ -nya. Vampir satunya hanya bisa mengerang sambil memegangi dadanya yang terluka.

"Kalian sudah menghadapinya berdua, tapi sampai terkapar seperti itu? Padahal tadi aku sengaja tidak turut campur karena tahu kalian ditugaskan Tseng di sana meski aku tak tahu tujuannya."

Mendengar kalau ternyata rekan sediri tidak membantu sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi Reno tahu motto Turks yang hanya bekerja sesuai tugas masing-masing. Kalau tidak, mereka akan libur meski hari kerja sekalipun. "Lalu? Dari mana motor itu? Itu bukan motor perusahaan," tunjuk Reno pada tangki bensin yang seharusnya terdapat emblem logo Shin-Ra.

"Merampas orang lah. Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa mengejarnya. Ia seperti pembalap."

"Pemuda asing tadi targetmu? Sejak kapan Turks mau repot-repot berburu seperti ini?"

"Dia dari AVALANCHE. Kalau dengar kata itu, harusnya kau semangat."

"Oh? Masih ada toh?"

"Dasar, kau selalu angin-anginan. Padahal gadis yang kau incar diculik olehnya bukan?" kata Rod lalu menarik tuas gasnya kembali, bersiap pergi. "Mau membonceng? Kurasa Rude lebih baik memulihkan diri saja di sini."

Reno merentangkan lengannya yang patah. Dengan sedikit tarikan dari ototnya saat ia menegangkannya, terdengar bunyi 'krettkk' dan tulang itu telah tersambung. Setelah cukup puas meregangkan dengan memutar-mutar sendi engselnya, ia lalu lekas duduk di belakang Rod.

...

Saat itu Cloud dan Aerith sudah berada di luar sektor lima sampai akhirnya Aerith berteriak memanggil-manggil sebab yang yang dipanggilnya tidak mendengar karena fokus memandang jalanan dengan kecepatan masih tinggi.

"Cloud! Cloud!" seru Aerith.

Akhirnya Cloud mendengar seruannya juga. "Ada apa?"

"Rumahku di sektor lima tadi, tidak bergitu jauh dari gereja. Kita mau ke mana?"

"Jadi kita harus balik lagi? Kita sudah sampai sektor enam nih."

"Kamu sendiri langsung lewat jalan ini, ngebut pula. Jangan-jangan kamu lupa kalau aku sedang memboncengmu."

 _Kalimat terakhir Aerith ada benarnya_ , pikir Cloud. Ia tadi langsung mengarahkan motornya ke sektor tujuh tempat bar Tifa berada. "Ada jalan lain yang bisa membuat kita tidak melewati gereja tadi? Mungkin saja vampir tadi masih di sekitar situ. Mereka tidak tahu letak rumahmu kan?"

Bahkan kini mengantarkannya pulang terlalu riskan karena letak rumahnya tidak jauh dari area tadi. Lalu kemana Cloud harus membawanya? Ke AVALACHE kah? Karena Aerith juga memiliki tambahan pengetahuan dan informasi yang sangat berguna bagi mereka? Ia belum memutar arah karena masih berpikir. Tapi laju motornya memelan.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Aerith.

Cloud pun hendak berbalik tapi bersamaan dengan itu, dilihatnya kaca spion bahwa pengejar mereka ternyata masih ada. Ia tak memperhitungkan bahwa mereka akan menggunakan motor juga. "Sepertinya kita belum bisa pulang," katanya.

Cloud kembali menaikkan kecepatan. Tak lama, mereka kejar-kejaran melewati tepi sungai. Lalu ia mengarahkan motornya turun ke bantaran sungai yang tanah beceknya ditumbuhi ilalang, tempat yang tentunya bukan jalan licin yang bisa dilewati motor tanpa roda bergerigi seperti motornya dan motor pengejarnya. Ia bermaksud menghadapi mereka di atas tanah. Stang motornya sudah tidak terlalu nyaman dikendarai karena bekas jatuh tadi. Apalagi, ia tidak bisa leluasa bertarung di atas motor karena memboncengkan Aerith yang kemampuan bertarungnya ia ragukan meski membawa tongkat, beda dengan Tifa yang sudah terlatih. Lagipula, bukankah ini kesempatan menjawab tantangan Barret untuk menghabisi minimal dua orang Turks? Kalau ia bisa melewati ini, paling tidak ia maju selangkah untuk bisa menghadapi vampir elit.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Aerith," perintah Cloud turun dari motor yang dijawab anggukan Aerith. Ia pun memasang kuda-kuda ke arah dua vampir itu.

"Rod, cowok jabrik itu bagianmu," tunjuk Reno. "Aku yang perempuan."

"Kau tidak membantu, Reno."

"Ingat motto Turks."

"Sial, balasan yang tadi ya?"

"Lagipula Tseng bilang aku hanya harus mengawasinya. Dan itu artinya kau bahkan tidak boleh membuatnya terluka atau aku yang kena amukan Tseng."

"Aku lebih suka kau kena marahnya."

"HUH! Itulah mengapa aku lebih suka bekerja dengan Rude." Jawaban bernada kesai itu membuat Rod tertawa.

Cloud tidak suka kedua vampir di depannya malah asyik bercanda satu sama lain.  _Mereka pikir hal itu akan membuatku lengah, hah?_

"Oke, oke," ucap Rod mengalah. "Aku akan menjauhkannya dari gadis itu untukmu."

 _Gawat_ , batin Cloud tentu mendengar percakapan mereka. "AERITH!" serunya menyuruh waspada. Dan saat Cloud menoleh sesaat untuk melihat Aerith itulah Rod sudah melesat di depannya.

"Lihat kemana kau?" sindir Rod.

 _Sial, sejak kapan_ , batin Cloud terkesiap dengan kecepatan mereka. Ia pun menangkis serangan cambuk Rod dengan pedangnya.  _Rupanya Turks bersenjata juga ya?_

Rod pun semakin intens menyerang Cloud dari sisi samping, membuat Cloud semakin bergeser dari posisinya yang semula di depan Aerith. Ia kesusahan melawan senjata yang begitu fleksibel seperti cambuk itu karena datangnya tak terkira bisa dari arah mana saja. Cambuk itu seolah meliuk hidup seperti ular dan ia tak bisa memotongnya begitu saja karena sangat lentur. Kalau sudah begitu, langkah terbaik adalah memperpendek jangkauan dengan maju mendekati musuh agar pedangnya bisa menebas tubuh sang vampir. Hanya saja, Rod tampak sedang mengulur-ulur waktu karena terus menjauh begitu didekati, dan strateginya benar. Cloud semakin menjauh dari Aerith.

Sementara itu sesuai instruksi Rod, Reno melangkah menuju Aerith yang juga sudah mengacungkan tongkat berwarna peraknya. Kuda-kuda Aerith tampak lucu di mata Reno, membuatnya tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Tongkat ini cukup menyakitkan untukmu lho!" kata Aerith.

Dengar! Reno bahkan tidak tahu yang barusan itu gertakan atau bukan. "Coba saja," tantangnya.

Aerith lalu mengayunkan tongkatnya lurus ke wajah Reno yang tentu saja bisa dihindari dengan mudah.

"Eit, tidak kena," godanya.

Tak menyerah, Aerith terus mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan berbagai variasi gerakan; menyamping ke arah leher Reno, lurus ke bawah ke bahunya, menyodok perutnya dari depan, menyapu kaki; namun semua itu bagai menebas udara kosong karena tidak ada satu pun yang kena.

"Jangan main-main, Reno!" Terdengar seruan Rod masih meladeni Cloud.

"Kau sendiri main-main," balas Reno melihat Rod justru tampak menikmati pertarungannya dengan Cloud bukannya malah cepat diselesaikan.

"Oke, cukup," kata Reno kali ini menangkis tongkat Aerith dengan menggenggam ujungnya, tidak lagi menghindar. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang Tseng inginkan darimu karena membuat waktu santaiku hilang. Kalau bukan karena kau kabur dengan AVALANCHE, aku tak perlu sampai mengejarmu."

"Tseng?"

"Kau kenal?" tanya Reno membaca ekspresi Aerith. Saat itu, ia sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti ada yang menyedot tenaganya. Ia mendadak lemas.

"Kalian suruhan Tseng? Aku ingin bicara dengannya," lanjut Aerith.  _Ini tentang 'dia',_ jerit Aerith dalam hatinya _. Tseng kenal dia._

"AERITH!" teriak Cloud mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar percakapan Aerith dengan Reno karena agak jauh, mengira gadis itu terdesak dilihat dari posisi Reno yang tampak mengintimidasi.

Mendengar teriakan Cloud, Aerith justru mengira pemuda itu butuh bantuannya. Dan melihat Reno mulai lemas tanpa menyadari hal itu diakibatkan oleh dirinya yang terus menggenggam tongkat perak Aerith, Aerith pun menariknya keras sehingga lepas dari genggaman. Ia lalu menyodoknya keras ke arah selangkangan Reno, tepat di kemaluannya. Saat Reno berteriak kesakitan sambil melompat-lompat, Aerith lalu menghantamkan tongkatnya sekali lagi ke pelipis si rambut merah.

Reno bingung kenapa ia bisa tersungkur padahal hanya dipukul sebuah benda tumpul dengan ayunan yang bagi vampir sekelas dirinya terbilang lemah. Masa sih benda itu terbuat dari perak sungguhan? Dari mana manusia tahu kalau perak adalah kelemahan bangsanya? Pantas saja, gertakan tadi... Saat itu, Aerith sudah meninggalkannya ke tempat Cloud dan Rod tengah bertarung.

"Jangan ke sini!" seru Cloud memperingatkannya namun tak digubris.

Rod juga kaget karena tidak menyangka gadis itu sanggup melumpuhkan Reno. Fokusnya pun terbagi dua antara Cloud yang masih gigih melawannya dengan Aerith yang menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam tasnya, membuatnya meningkatkan kesiagaan untuk menghadapi senjata apa yang kira-kira akan gadis itu tunjukkan.

Dan, seketika Cloud merasakan wajahnya basah terpercik sesuatu. "Aerith, apa yang..."

Kalimatnya terhenti. Air itu tidak ditujukan untuknya tapi untuk lawan vampirnya. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Rod yang terkena siraman air lebih banyak itu mengeluarkan asap putih. Setelan jasnya ikut meleleh bersama lapisan kulitnya. Rod pun mengerang kesakitan sambil menggaruk-garuk dadanya yang mulai melepuh, rasanya bagai terbakar.

"ROD!" teriak Reno juga melihatnya. "A-Air apa itu?"

Cloud sendiri tak kalah kaget padahal ia juga terkena meski sedikit tapi tidak ada efek apapun yang timbul. Apa air biasa ternyata bagaikan air keras bagi vampir? Namun, hal itu tidak disia-siakan Cloud. Melihat lawannya sudah tak berdaya seperti itu, Cloud pun mengangkat pedangnya, memberikan sentuhan terakhir dari apa yang sudah dibuat oleh Aerith. Segera, Rod pun tertebas menjadi dua. Aerith spontan menjerit melihat pemandangan di depannya, apalagi darah Rod tertebar ke mana-mana. Untung saja ia tidak kena cipratan darahnya dan tubuh koyak Rod menjadi abu dalam sekejap.

"BRENGSEK!" umpat Reno bangkit lalu segera melompat jauh bagai terbang ke seberang sungai selebar 150 meter. "Tseng menyuruhku mengawasi gadis mematikan ini? Apa maksudnya?" Tapi percuma juga Reno bertanya-tanya seperti itu kalau memang pemimpin Turks itu tidak menjelaskan alasannya. Bukankah ia yang paling tahu motto Turks adalah bekerja tanpa basa-basi?

"Dia kabur," ujar Cloud. Tapi ia tak terlalu memedulikannya dan beralih ke Aerith karena masih penasaran. "Yang tadi itu apa?"

"Air suci," jawab Aerith. "Kudapat dari kolam di dalam gereja tadi. Aku selalu membawanya sebotol untuk berjaga-jaga. Ibuku yang memberitahuku, katanya ini ampuh untuk mengusir vampir. Aku tak tahu efeknya separah tadi, aku belum pernah menggunakannya."

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu diincar mereka?" tanya Cloud lagi. Sekarang ia paham mengapa Aerith tahu ciri-ciri vampir, pasti itu dari ibunya.

"Sepertinya begitu, sebab ibuku juga mati misterius saat aku masih kecil. Sekarang aku tinggal dengan ibu angkatku."

Cloud merasa bersimpati sebab ia juga kehilangan ibu karena dibunuh vampir. Ya, Sephiroth bajingan itu telah membumihanguskan desanya. Saat itu, ponselnya berdering. Ternyata saat jatuh hampir menabrak Aerith tadi tidak rusak. Cloud pun mengangkatnya. "Halo."

"Cloud, kau di mana? Kenapa lama? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Terdengar suara cemas di seberang.

"Maaf aku terlambat pulang, Tifa. Aku masih harus mengantarkan seseorang. Dia tak sengaja terlibat di jalan tadi. Kau sendiri? Meneleponku dari rumah kan?" tanya Cloud tidak kalah mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ya, aku dan Barret baik-baik saja. Kami berhasil melumpuhkan Turks yang mengejar kami. Kalau kau pasti sudah bisa membunuhnya."

"Hn," jawab Cloud seadanya karena ia menang tadi pun berkat bantuan Aerith, "begitulah."

"Nadamu terdengar tak puas."

"Nanti atau besok saja kuceritakan."

"Baiklah. Kutunggu di rumah, Cloud."

Sambungan pun diakhiri dan Cloud menutup  _flip_  ponselnya. Ia menoleh kembali ke arah Aerith dan mendapati gadis itu tengah berjongkok di tempat abu Rod masih tersisa di antara rerumputan. Tangannya mengatup seperti orang tengah berdoa. "Aerith?" panggilnya.

"Meski dia vampir, tapi tetap saja membunuh orang," katanya berdiri.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang tadi sudah bisa menebak kalau aku memang pembunuh?" lanjut Cloud. "Hei, aku tak mau disebut begitu. Pembasmi vampir beda dengan pembunuh orang. Merekalah yang pembunuh."

"Kau dari AVALANCHE?"

"Kau bahkan tahu nama kelompok kami."

"Tadi vampir berambut merah itu yang bilang. Lagipula aku besar di Midgar. Jadi aku memang pernah mendengar tentang kalian meski tak ingat namanya," lanjut Aerith. "Ngomong-ngomong, Tifa itu perempuan?"

"Ya."

"Pacarmu?"

"Bukan sih."

"Tapi kudengar tadi kau menyebut rumah. Kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Eh, itu maksudnya markas kami. Tifa juga seorang anggota AVALANCHE."

"Benar?" tanya Aerith semakin usil. Kalau cuma teman biasa masa menyebut markas dengan rumah?  _Home?_

Cloud tidak suka diinterogasi begitu. Tidak Barret, tidak yang lainnya, bahkan Aerith yang baru ia kenal pun sudah mengusilinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan demikian. "Itu rumit."

"Tidak usah gusar begitu," canda Aerith. "Kalau ternyata AVALANCHE ada anggota perempuannya berarti aku boleh ikut dong."

"Hah?" Cloud merasa telinganya salah mendengar. "Kami organisasi pembasmi vampir, tidak main-main. Kami mem-bu-nuh, dan kau tidak suka kan?" katanya memberi penegasan.

"Bisa pinjam telepon? Aku juga ingin menelepon ke rumah," lanjut Aerith mengubah pembicaraan.

Cloud pun menyodorkan padanya dan Aerith menekan beberapa tombol.

"Ibu, ini Aerith. Maaf, aku tidak pulang malam ini. Tadi aku bertemu vampir dan aku takut ia masih mengikutiku sampai ke rumah. Aku tidak mau melibatkan ibu, jadi aku akan pulang besok pagi saat mereka tidak keluar."

"Hei!" seru Cloud karena ternyata Aerith memutuskan seenaknya. Tadi memang sempat terlintas pikiran untuk membawanya ke 7th Heaven karena kondisi yang tidak aman meskipun hal itu juga bisa menjadi keuntungan tersendiri karena informasi yang dimilikinya. Tapi sekarang kan satu vampir sudah terbasmi dan yang lainnya kabur masa ia mau membiarkan Aerith menempuh bahaya lagi? Sudah berapa kali ia menjerit ketakutan tadi? Dan mengapa pula gadis itu berubah pikiran untuk tidak ingin segera pulang?

"Aku bersama AVALANCHE," lanjut Aerith di telepon. "Aku aman bersama mereka. Mereka menolongku."

"Aerith..." terdengar suara ibunya. "Kau ke gereja malam-malam, apa kau masih menemui lelaki itu? Kalau tadi kau tak ke sana, kau pasti tidak akan bertemu para makhluk malam itu."

"Ibu, vampir ada di mana-mana. Tidak di sana pun, aku bisa bertemu di tempat lain kalau tak beruntung. Aku janji pulang besok pagi. Jangan khawatir, AVALANCHE ada anggota perempuannya kok."

"Aerith sayang, aku angkat tangan. Kau nggak pernah mau dengar. Aku hanya bisa bilang hati-hati."

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Bu." Aerith pun memutus sambungan telepon dan mengembalikan ponsel Cloud. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pada sang pemilik.

"Kedengarannya ibumu marah," sahut Cloud masih lebih suka mengantarkan Aerith pulang.

"Tidak kok," jawab Aerith lalu menghampiri motor Cloud untuk semakin mengajaknya. "Ayo, kita pergi ke markas AVALANCHE."

Cloud pun mendesah pelan. Dari tadi ia merasa tidak pernah bisa menolak kemauan gadis itu.

* * *

Sektor satu Midgar, terletak di jantung kota, berdiri sebuah kompleks gedung megah berlantai 60. Dua orang sekuriti langsung menghampiri sedan yang hendak parkir di _basement_  karena kaca depannya berlubang-lubang akibat terjangan peluru Barret. Namun dua sekuriti tadi langsung mundur begitu melihat sang sopir, yang tak lain adalah komandan Turks, turun dengan bugar meski pakaiannya berlobang-lobang dan berlumuran darah. Saat ia turun itulah, terdengar bunyi gemerincing peluru yang berjatuhan ke bawah  _dashbor_. Selain memang vampir sepertinya bisa menyembuhkan diri, toh hanya satu peluru yang nyaris menyerempet jantungnya tadi. Sopir tersebut kemudian membukakan pintu belakang untuk pimpinannya. Di balik pintu, Presdir Shin-Ra tengah menyalakan cerutunya dengan penuh kegusaran. Tentu saja peristiwa tadi sangat mengesalkan.

"Kejadian menyebalkan tadi membuatku lapar," katanya menghembuskan asap cerutu.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" tanya Tseng menemaninya berjalan masuk ke lobi dan terus ke elevator.

"Pantas saja, dari dulu kerjaannya hanya main-main saja dan selama dua tahun terakhir ini tampaknya ia tak menghabisi seorang pun. Aku tak menyangka kalau sering bersinggungan dengan mereka bisa mengubah pikiran seseorang."

Tseng sedikit bingung. "Siapa yang Anda maksud?"

"Pengkhianat itu bukan? Barusan kita melihatnya di tol."

"Bukankah para vampir pelayan ( _Slave_ ) bentukan Hojo berhasil membereskannya dua minggu lalu di luar Midgar?" Entah mengapa Tseng merasakan nada berat di lidahnya saat mengucapkan hal itu. "Berdasarkan laporan yang saya terima, dikatakan demikian. Dan yang tadi itu sama sekali bukan orang yang sama."

"Oh, begitu?" ucap Presdir Shin-ra memincingkan matanya sedikit tak percaya. "Yang penting, urusan para pembasmi keparat itu menjadi bagianmu dan para Turks-mu."

Keluar dari lift, mereka terus berjalan sampai langkah mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Sang Presdir pun membukanya dengan menggesekkan sebuah kunci yang berupa kartu. Saat dibuka, di dalamnya tampak tiga perempuan bugil dengan tangan kaki terikat serta mulut tersumpal. Mereka dikumpulkan dari tempat yang berbeda-beda dan tidak saling mengenal pula. Air mata mereka menetes tahu kegilaan apa yang akan mereka hadapi setelah ini karena sejak kemarin sudah ada dua orang di ruangan itu yang dijemput ajalnya. Kini mereka menerka-nerka siapa yang mendapat giliran untuk hari ini. Tapi toh, siapapun yang duluan, nasib mereka tak akan berubah sampai hari terakhir.

Ya, mereka adalah manusia. Mangsa. Makanan spesial untuk sang Presdir.

"Tseng, aku minta hasilnya segera," lanjut Presdir Shin-Ra masuk.

"Serahkan pada kami," kata Tseng membungkuk sebelum pemimpinnya itu menutup pintu.

Ia pun berbalik mundur dan mengambil ponsel yang berdering di saku jasnya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah jeritan dari dalam ruangan tersebut, namun Tseng tak memedulikannya.

"Ini Reno," kata suara di seberang telepon. "Gadis itu bersama AVALANCHE. Rude terluka, sekarang ia sedang menyembuhkan diri. Rod… dia… terbunuh."

 _Turks bisa sampai terluka dan terbunuh_ , batin Tseng geram. Ternyata AVALANCHE yang baru ini tetap tak bisa diremehkan. Heran, padahal baru sampai dua minggu lalu, sepak terjang mereka belum sampai taraf yang membayahakan. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan seorang anggota mereka yang sempat salah dikira oleh Tuan Presdir tadi?

"Hubungkan aku dengan Don Corneo," perintahnya kemudian. "Kita akan pancing AVALANCHE dalam seminggu ini."

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Teaser/Preview chapter berikutnya:**

"Senang berteman denganmu, Tifa."

"Beberapa  _hostess_  Honey Bee, Inn. akhir-akhir ini menghilang?"

"Aku tak bisa duduk tenang memikirkan kalian hanya berdua menyamar dan masuk ke rumah vampir."

"Selamat, kalian bertiga terjebak, hahaha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di sini, aku mengganti pertemuan karena sama-sama jatuh dari atap gereja menjadi 'darah', dan SOLDIER menjadi 'pembunuh'. Kalian boleh membayangkan dulu kira-kira seperti apa pertemuan Aerith dgn Zack, soalnya flashback story-nya masih lama nyampenya^^.
> 
> Fungsi tongkat Aerith di sini kuambil dari manga One Piece, yaitu konsep tongkat batu laut yg dimiliki marinir untuk melawan bajak laut yang memiliki kekuatan buah setan. Fungsinya cuma untuk melemahkan sih.
> 
> Sebenarnya Rod tidak bersenjata cambuk sih, dia kayak Reno bawa tongkat kecil. Tapi karena kebutuhan fanfic , karena Author-nya sendiri bingung mau ndeskripsikan action kayak apa, terpaksa kumodifikasi. Maaf kalau chapter ini trlalu panjang.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerita sebelumnya: Cloud berkenalan dengan Aerith di depan gereja sektor lima. Kemudian, mereka bersama menghindari kejaran dua Turks yang ternyata sudah mengawasi Aerith sedari sebelumnya. Mengira sudah lolos, Cloud dan Aerith kembali bertempur di bantaran sungai. Mereka berhasil membunuh Turks yang bernama Rod sedangkan yang seorang lagi, Reno, kabur. Tidak jadi pulang, Aerith lalu memaksa Cloud mengantarkannya ke markas AVALANCHE. Sementara itu, pihak Vampire Coven tengah menyusun rencana baru...

**CHAPTER 4**

Aerith tidak bisa melupakan suara itu. Suara bising kereta api yang melintas lewat di stasiun ataupun berhenti untuk menaik-turunkan penumpang. Di antara kepadatan orang yang berhamburan keluar dari kereta api di jam pulang kantor, Aerith kecil menggenggam erat tangan ibunya agar tidak terpisah darinya. Ia tidak ingat mengapa ia ada di tempat itu. Apakah ia sedang menunggu kereta? Memangnya ia dan ibunya hendak pergi ke mana saat itu? Atau jangan-jangan tadi ia baru saja turun dari kereta?

Hal lain yang Aerith ingat adalah saat ibunya melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia menunduk sejenak untuk membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Berjalanlah terus seperti biasa, Aerith. Jangan terlihat seperti kau sedang lari dari sesuatu yang mengejarmu atau nanti mereka akan menemukanmu. Tetap berbaurlah normal dengan semua orang di sini."

"Ibu mau ke mana?" tanya Aerith.

Bukannya menjawab kegelisahan putri kecilnya, Ifalna lalu memberikan sebuah botol plastik pada Aerith. "Bawa ini selalu. Siramkan kalau mereka mendekat. Kalaupun habis, kau bisa mengambil air biasa yang telah diberkati menjadi air suci di sembarang gereja. Kau akan terlindungi."

Aerith mencoba memahami situasi yang ada dengan pikiran kanak-kanaknya. Dan kalimat terakhir ibunya sebelum menghilang ke balik kerumunan orang adalah,

"Ibu menyayangimu, Aerith."

Aerith pun mendekap botol itu di dada mungilnya. Ia terus melangkah maju meski tak tahu di mana letak pintu keluar dan merasakan gemetar melanda kedua kakinya.  _Bayangan hitam itu di sini_ , batinnya.  _Mereka mencari ibu._

Selagi berjalan itulah terdengar suara kereta lain dari kejauhan akan melintas.

...bersamaan dengan jeritan seorang wanita yang tidak asing di telinganya.

* * *

"Pagi Aerith."

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Aerith mendapati dirinya tengah membuka gorden dan kaca jendela kamar sedangkan Tifa sedang melipat selimut yang mereka pakai tidur bersama. Ya, semalam tadi mereka berbagi tempat tidur.

"Pagi, Tifa," balas Aerith dengan senyum merekah disinari cahaya pagi yang masuk lewat jendela.

Tifa lalu sedikit menguap. "Kau segar sekali. Rasanya tak percaya kau baru saja mengalami malam hebat bersama Cloud."

Malam hebat? Bagi Aerith, malam tadi bukanlah malam yang paling menegangkan seumur hidupnya. Dulu ia memang sempat dilanda ketakutan karena sosok tak ia kenal yang selalu ibunya sebut dengan vampir itu dirasa mengawasinya setiap hari sejak saat itu. Tapi, seiring berlalunya waktu, karena ia sendiri belum pernah melihat sosok mereka secara langsung, lama-lama bayangan itu memudar meski perasaan was-was itu masih ada. Namun ada suatu hal yang membuatnya seolah terlihat begitu santai menghadapi Turks semalam. Satu hal pengecualian, vampir yang seharusnya ia benci karena makhluk itulah yang memisahkan dirinya dengan ibunya, dan semua itu karena perkenalannya dengan seseorang. Hawa yang menyentuh kulitnya begitu berbeda. Alhasil, bukan ketakutan lagi yang membayangi benaknya.

Dan begitulah kemudian Aerith berpendapat, vampir yang telah membunuh ibunya dan vampir-vampir yang ia temui sesudahnya tidak bisa ia sama ratakan. Malam bersama vampir pun kini sudah menjadi malam biasa baginya. Namun, peristiwa malam tadi tak dinyana membangkitkan kenangan lama Aerith saat ia masih kecil itu. Pertama kalinya ia menggunakan air suci. Dan kenyataan bahwa ada vampir yang mengejarnya meski bukan vampir yang sama.

Aerith lalu menjawab Tifa, "Kita sudah saling bercerita semalam dan kurasa aksimu lebih mendebarkan."

Keriangan Aerith membuat Tifa berpikir bahwa sifat teman barunya itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan penampilannya. Kesan pertama begitu melihatnya, orang pasti akan salah menyangka bahwa Aerith adalah gadis manis yang akan mudah ketakutan. Tifa ingat Jessie pernah bercerita saat dulu pernah mengusir vampir yang nyaris saja menerkam leher korbannya di sebuah taman, seorang gadis juga, dan gadis itu syok luar biasa kalau tidak mau dikatakan mengalami goncangan jiwa. Melihat Aerith, Tifa pun belajar bahwa reaksi setiap orang tidaklah sama.

Itu kalau Aerith hanyalah gadis biasa.

Nyatanya semalam, Aerith mengungkapkan hal-hal yang sama sekali baru baginya. Bahwa memang gadis itu lebih mengetahui perihal vampir daripada dirinya yang justru menekuni profesi pembasmi ini. Namun, ia menganggap hal itu masih wajar karena Aerith adalah seorang penduduk Midgar, dengan fakta bahwa kota inilah tempat sarang vampir terbesar. Dan entah kenapa, baru semalam mereka mengobrol, ia merasakan kecocokan dengannya. Padahal Tifa tahu bahwa mereka berdua sungguh berbeda, atau justru berkebalikan? Aerith cukup mendominasi pembicaraan, menandakan dirinya begitu terbuka dan apa adanya. Tifa merasa tidak bisa seperti itu. Andai bisa, mungkin sudah lama sejak masih di Nibelheim ia telah mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Cloud dan berani mempertanyakan apa saja yang telah terjadi padanya selama dua bulan.

"Kuantar kau pulang, Aerith," tawar Tifa.

"Terima kasih, Tifa, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku biasa mengantar Marlene bersekolah, sekalian saja."

"Marlene?"

"Putri Barret. Kau belum bertemu semalam karena ia sudah tidur lebih awal."

"Wah, aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Sekolah Marlene sebenarnya cukup dekat, tapi aku bisa pinjam motor Biggs untuk mengantarmu. Kurasa Cloud akan memperbaiki motornya yang jatuh kemarin."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Tifa. Lagipula, aku masih ingin mampir ke gereja dulu."

"Gereja? Tempatmu kemarin bertemu Cloud?"

"Yep." Aerith mengangguk. "Itu tempat kenangan lho."

"Oooh," seloroh TIfa panjang. Hanya itu responnya, berusaha untuk tidak kelihatan cemburu.

Aerith melebarkan bola mata emerald-nya, membentuk respon tidak percaya seolah mengatakan, 'Masa hanya itu reaksi Tifa?' Meskipun maksud tempat kenangan itu tidak ditujukan untuk Cloud, tapi tadi ia memang sengaja mengubah nada bicaranya untuk memancing Tifa agar mengaku. Memang susah ternyata, desah Aerith. Semalam, sudah didesak pun, teman barunya itu tetap tidak bergeming dalam mengelak kalau ia punya hubungan istimewa dengan Cloud. Apa memang benar tidak punya? Apa aku salah mengira ya, pikir Aerith.

Tifa pun menggelar  _bed cover_  di atas tempat tidur sambil mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari Aerith. Aerith kenapa ya, batinnya. Kok ia penasaran banget apakah aku ini pacar Cloud atau bukan, apa ia suka Cloud juga?

"Tifa!" Terdengar suara anak kecil membuka pintu membuat Aerith menoleh.

"Marlene, kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Tifa mendekat dan menunduk.

Marlene menggeleng. "Tapi aku sudah mandi bersama Jessie."

"Oh, bagus," ujar Tifa. "Maaf, aku bangun agak siang. Akan segera kusiapkan sarapan untuk kita semua."

"Tifa kan lelah semalaman. Jessie tidak, jadi kami bangun lebih pagi," lanjut Marlene. "Aku bantu, Tifa."

"Kamu siap-siap saja untuk sekolah. Nanti, aku antar kau dengan motor jadi kita akan lebih cepat bersama kakak yang di sana." Tifa menoleh ke arah Aerith dan membuat Marlene memandangnya juga. "Bagaimana?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk senang dan Tifa pun keluar kamar. Aerith bisa mendengar derap langkahnya menuruni tangga dengan tergesa.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Marlene," seru Aerith juga menghampirinya. "Aku Aerith."

"Onee-chan anak buah Papa yang baru ya?"

Aerith melipat tangannya ke belakang sambil tertawa kecil. "Hmm, kalau dibolehkan papamu sih, aku belum bilang. Aku tak tahu di sini ada anak semanis kamu."

"Onee-chan jauh lebih manis. Tifa cantik sih tapi auranya keibuan," kata Marlene memperhatikan Aerith dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Gadis berpakaian serba pink itu lalu mengacungkan telunjuknya di dekat mulut. "Mau tahu rahasianya?"

"Mau."

"Kepang rambutmu dan tambatkan pita di atasnya. Lalu, kenakan rok longgar sampai selutut dan pilih yang warna-warnanya cerah seperti pink, oranye, hijau muda, atau biru muda."

Marlene menunduk, "Tapi aku tidak punya."

"Kalau untuk pita akan aku belikan. Atau bagaimana kalau sore nanti kita ke Wall Market bersama Tifa dan Jessie? Aku masih akan kemari lagi."

"Kalau sore Tifa dan Jessie sibuk, lagipula Papa sedang kesulitan keuangan karena bayaran Cloud tinggi. Jadi, kapan-kapan saja."

"Apa Cloud sehebat itu?"

"Aku belum pernah lihat sih. Bukannya Onee-chan kemarin ditolong olehnya?"

"Benar juga, tehee~," ujar Aerith. "Ngomong-ngomong apakah Cloud itu pacar Tifa?"

"Hihihi, Onee-chan naksir ya?"

"Cuma penasaran," jawab Aerith tidak menyangkal, tidak pula mengiyakan.

"Kalau dibilang pacar sih bukan, "lanjut Marlene kemudian mendongak dengan tangan di samping mulutnya bermaksud membisiki. Aerith pun membungkukkan badannya. "Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah merencanakan masa depan bersama lho."

"Waaaw, masa depan bersama?" seru Aerith menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Kalau jadi, aku mau pindah ke keluarga Cloud dan Tifa hehehe," kata Marlene tertawa tapi ia segera menghentikannya karena melihat raut wajah Aerith yang mendadak tampak sedih. "Eh, kenapa Onee-chan?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Aerith balik. "Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok. Aku ikut senang."

"Tapi muka Onee-chan tadi..."

"Aku punya pacar dan kami juga sudah merencanakan masa depan, tenang saja," jawab Aerith dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.  _Baru tiga bulan, Aerith_ , batinnya meneruskan.  _Baru tiga bulan tak ada kabar, ia tak mungkin meninggalkanmu dan mengingkari janjinya..._

"Oooh..." Gadis kecil itu tak terlalu peka untuk dapat membaca ekspresi perasaan Aerith yang terlalu kompleks untuk saat ini sehingga semakin bertanya. "Kalau boleh, kenalkan aku dengan pacar Onee-chan. Aku ingin tahu apakah ia lebih ganteng daripada Cloud."

Aerith berusaha untuk tidak membuat ekspresi wajahnya, terutama alisnya semakin terlihat menekuk. "Dia tampan sekali, bola matanya sangat indah."

"Kalau sifatnya?"

"Dia menyenangkan, humoris, dan gombal."

"Beda sekali dengan Cloud."

"Begitulah, Marlene. Tapi Cloud pasti juga memiliki kelebihannya sendiri, aku bisa melihatnya. Dan kurasa, mereka tak usah dibandingkan."

Marlene masih terus mengobrol dengan Aerith sampai kemudian terdengar panggilan Tifa yang ditujukan padanya, tanda sarapan untuknya telah siap. Ia pun bergegas ke tempat Tifa sementara Aerith yang menutup pintu kamar berjumpa dengan Cloud dari kamar sebelah.

"Pagi, Cloud," sapanya.

"Pagi," jawab Cloud ogah-ogahan. Mukanya sangat kusut. Semua yang melihatnya pasti paham bahwa hal itu disebabkan karena terpaksa tidur dengan Barret yang suara ngoroknya begitu kencang. Tidak ada satupun yang tahan memang.

Namun, Aerith tahu hal yang sebenarnya. "Kau kesal padaku?"

"Kesal kenapa?" tuding Cloud.

"Hihihi," seru Aerith geli dengan ekspresi pemuda jabrik tersebut, "karena kau tidak tidur dengan Tifa bukan?"

"Oh," respon Cloud pendek sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia lantas mengingat kejadian semalam saat masuk ke dalam 7th Heaven bersama Aerith.

* * *

_**-Flashback-** _

" _CLOUD BAWA CEWEK!" teriak Barret histeris saat melihat Cloud pulang tidak sendirian. Dan teriakan itu tentu saja menyita perhatian Tifa yang memang sudah sedari tadi menungguinya._

" _Tifa tidak bilang pada kalian kalau aku tak sengaja melibatkan seseorang?" tanya Cloud._

" _Ia bilang kau akan mengantarkannya pulang," sambung Biggs._

" _Seharusnya sih begitu," jawab Cloud. "Tapi terpaksa kulakukan."_

" _Wow, kau pasti cewek hebat bisa memaksa seorang Cloud Strife yang arogan," kata Jessie pada Aerith."Kupikir hanya Tifa saja yang bisa melakukannya. Aku iri padamu."_

" _Wah, masa sih Cloud arogan?" kata Aerith lalu merangkul lengan Cloud. "Dia membawaku kemari agar vampir tidak mengincar rumahku," belanya._

" _Hei Hei," protes Cloud._

_Barret mengangguk-angguk sambil mengusap-usap kepala kuning Cloud untuk menahannya protes lebih banyak. "Memang seharusnya begitu, Nona. Bahaya kalau vampir itu tahu rumahmu. Cloud itu memang anak buah terbaikku hahahaha..."_

" _Jadi, Anda bos Cloud ya? Saya Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough," kata Aerith mengulurkan tangan dengan sebelah tangan masih mengempit Cloud._

" _Salam kenal, Nona Aerith. Saya Barret Wallace. Kau pasti masih tegang, jadi kau boleh beristirahat di sini," lanjut Barret menyalaminya._

_Sementara Aerith dengan riangnya mencoba akrab dengan semua yang hadir di situ, Tifa hanya diam saja melihat pemandangan di depannya. Akhirnya Aerith yang menyadari pandangan Tifa kemudian melepaskan Cloud dan meghampiri sang Barmaid. "Kau pasti Tifa, yang menelepon Cloud tadi. Tenang, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok. Cloud sudah menyelamatkanku, itu saja."_

" _Kamu bicara apa? Dia juga bukan siapa-siapaku kok. Kami hanya teman sejak kecil."_

" _Cloud yang malang, kita berdua bilang begitu."_

" _Kalau gitu, Cloud sama aku saja." Kali ini giliran Jessie yang merangkul lengan Cloud._

" _Kalian ini cewek apa-apaan sih?" sewot Cloud risih ditempel Jessie._

" _Curang, masa semua cewek suka sama Cloud sih?" sahut Wedge._

" _Makanya jangan makan melulu," sambung Jessie._

" _Emang kalau aku kurus, kamu mau naksir aku?" lanjut Wedge._

" _Enggak juga sih hehehe," jawab Jessie yang langsung disambut gelak tawa oleh semuanya._

" _Apa AVALANCHE selalu ramai seperti ini?" tanya Aerith pada Tifa._

" _Yahhh, begitulah," jawab Tifa._

" _Tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan."_

" _Masa? Bukannya kau bisa langsung berbaur tadi?"_

" _Hanya spontan sih. Apa aku kelihatan cocok di sini?"_

" _Kurasa ya."_

" _Bagus. Berarti aku tidak salah."_

" _Hah?"_

" _Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa."_

_Tifa bisa melihat anggota AVALANCHE lainnya menawari minuman untuk Cloud sebagai lanjutan atas sambutan kepulangannya dan sorakan gembira bahwa ia telah berhasil membunuh seorang Turks. Dan karena sepertinya malam masih akan panjang bagi Cloud, Tifa pun kembali berbicara pada Aerith._

" _Aerith, kau tidur denganku," kata Tifa dengan isyarat tangan agar Aerith mengikutinya ke lantai atas._

_Tapi sesampainya di depan pintu kamar yang dimaksud, bukannya Tifa yang mendekat duluan untuk membuka pintu, Cloud sudah melangkah lebih dulu dan berhenti di samping pintu seolah ingin menghalangi. Menyusulnya cepat sekali._

" _Tifa..." ujar Cloud pelan dengan ekspresi memohon agar didengarkan terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak mau Tifa salah paham. Sebelumnya, ia sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan menjadi runyam karena diperparah Barret dan yang lainnya. Ia sudah memperhatikan bahwa sejak pulang tadi, hanya Tifa yang belum berbicara dengannya._

_Aerith melihat seperti ada ruang dan waktu kosong di antara jarak Cloud dan Tifa berdiri. Ia bolak-balik memandang mereka bergantian karena merasakan suatu atmosfer aneh semacam pertengkaran pasangan di hadapannya, tapi ia menikmati saja suasana diam itu._

_Kesal karena Cloud tak segera melanjutkan pembicaraan padahal ia sudah mengartikan sinyalnya secara benar dengan menunggu, Tifa pun lekas menggandeng tangan Aerith yang masih terbengong-bengong masuk ke kamar. "Selamat malam, Cloud."_

_Tifa menutup pintu lumayan kencang, meninggalkan Cloud dengan wajah pasrah. Kenapa tak ada kata yang keluar, batinnya bertanya._

_**-End Flashback-** _

* * *

Begitulah, Tifa tampak enggan berbicara padanya malam tadi. Menyapanya saat pulang pun tidak.

"Iya kan?" tanya Aerith lagi.

Cloud hanya membuang muka.

"Maaf deh," ujar Aerith menaruh simpati. "Kalau bukan karena aku meminta kemari..."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," potong Cloud tetap kalem. "Itu masalahku sendiri."

Aerith mencoba memahami situasi. Dan akhirnya ia hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil mengangkat bahu. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau bilang padaku kalau hubungan kalian itu rumit."

"Aku sendiri bingung."

"Oke, sudahlah. Cuci muka dulu sana," lanjut Aerith menepuk bahu Cloud. "Oya, aku akan pamit pulang padamu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya semalam."

"Perlu kuantar?"

Aerith mendengus sambil berkacak pinggang. "Dasar cowok nggak peka. Kalau nanti aku diboncengkan kamu lagi,  _mood_  Tifa bisa jelek lagi lho."

Cloud menelan ludah, sadar bahwa dirinya memang bukan lelaki yang bijaksana untuk urusan seperti ini. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan malam ini?"

"Malam ini?" tanya Aerith dengan nada ge-er.

"Maksudku, para Turks itu masih mengincarmu kan? Apa kau akan pergi ke gereja itu lagi malam-malam?"

"Kau benar mau jadi  _bodyguard_ -ku, Cloud? Kau bilang banyak pekerjaan di malam hari kan?"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menantang bahaya begitu, itu termasuk pekerjaanku. Lagipula, yang kemarin itu belum apa-apa karena kau tolong. Kalau bisa bertemu Turks lagi, tanganku sangat gatal untuk melanjutkan yang kemarin."

Aerith berpikir sebentar sebelum kemudian berbicara lagi. "Aku bermaksud bergabung dengan kalian. Jadi, setiap sore sebelum gelap aku akan kemari lalu paginya aku akan pulang dan kau tak perlu repot-repot menjagaku. Ini bukan sekedar meminta perlindungan, aku merasa bisa berguna di sini dengan pengetahuan yang aku punya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakannya pada Barret tapi kupikir aku harus segera pulang pagi ini dan menemui ibuku terlebih dahulu agar ia tak cemas, nanti aku akan kembali lagi. Aku sudah mengutarakan niatku pada Tifa saat kami mengobrol semalam dan kau pastinya juga telah menjelaskan duduk perkaranya pada Barret bukan?"

"Jadi, ucapanmu waktu itu memang serius ya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Aerith tegas. "Ada sebuah tujuan yang kuyakin bisa kucapai di sini. Aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak."

Tujuan? Cloud sadar ia memiliki tujuan menumpas Sephiroth. Ia sangat mengerti Tifa yang amat membenci makhluk bernama vampir. Ia juga ingat tujuan Barret yang ingin melindungi manusia dari ancaman sebagaimana Biggs, Wedge, dan Jessie mengikutinya. Dan kalau Aerith sudah berkata seperti itu, apapun tujuannya, Cloud tahu ia tak akan bisa menghalangi keputusan gadis itu meskipun entah mengapa ada bagian dari dirinya yang tidak ingin melibatkannya, sama seperti bagaimana ia memperlakukan Tifa.

Cloud pun akhirnya hendak beralih ke kamar mandi. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti."

Aerith lantas menunggu Marlene dan Tifa di depan 7th Heaven untuk melihat-lihat area di sekelilingnya secara sepintas. Ia juga melihat motor Cloud terparkir dan dengan cahaya pagi yang terang, Aerith bisa mengamati kegagahan motor tersebut. Ia baru sadar ada logo seperti wajah depan seekor serigala yang mengigit semacam cincin terplakat di tangki bensinnya. Secara keseluruhan motor tersebut berwarna hitam, dan dari kilatannya, Aerith bisa tahu betapa Cloud sangat merawat dan menyayangi motor tersebut.  _Hmm, gara-gara aku kemarin, motor ini jatuh_ , batinnya saat menemukan sebuah goresan putih melintang di bodi bawah jok sebelah kanan.

Sementara itu, dari rumah sebelah, tampak Tifa memanggil Biggs untuk meminjam motornya. Aerith bisa melihat Biggs melempar kunci motornya pada Tifa yang menangkapnya. Motor Biggs lebih kecil dari motor Cloud, atau setidaknya hanya motor biasa di mata Aerith. Tak ada yang istimewa di motor itu. Yang istimewa baginya adalah saat ia melihat Tifa melangkahkan kaki di bawah rok mininya untuk duduk dalam posisi mengendarai. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah  _google_  hitam. Mendengar cerita Tifa semalam tentang kehidupannya di Nibelheim, salah satunya yang ia merupakan murid terbaik guru beladirinya, membuat Aerith setuju bahwa _image_  Tifa di depannya sangat cocok dengan cerita itu. Tifa dan Marlene yang sudah membonceng dari depan rumah Biggs lalu menghampiri Aerith yang masih berdiri di dekat motor Cloud.

Usai menurunkan Marlene di depan sekolahnya, Tifa pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan dipandu Aerith. Dan sesuai permintaan Aerith sebelumnya, Tifa menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah gereja.

"Masuk saja, Tifa," undang Aerith.

Tifa lalu berjalan di belakang Aerith yang tengah mendorong pintu besar yang tampaknya berat. Sementara Aerith langsung berjongkok di tepi sebuah kolam yang lebih tampak seperti mata air tersembul begitu saja dari balik lantai tanahnya, Tifa mengamati kondisi di dalam gereja yang kosong itu. Lantai kayunya tampak lapuk dimana ia petak-petak tanah di bawahnya terlihat. Dindingnya juga tampak kusam dengan cat dinding yang mengelupas di beberapa tempat. Sejumlah kursinya bergelimpangan. Atapnya juga sepertinya bocor jika musim hujan sebagaimana Tifa bisa melihat berkas-berkas cahaya menelusup masuk dari atasnya, seperti cahaya surga. Lalu, berdiri di depan sebuah lukisan kaca warna-warni, Tifa masih bisa takjub dengan kekokohan bangunan tua itu, seperti sudah ada jauh sebelum Midgar sebesar dan semetropolis sekarang. Tak heran, pikir Tifa. Di zaman modern ini, sudah banyak manusia yang tak percaya Sang Pencipta. Ia sendiri bahkan nyaris melupakan eksistensi-Nya.

"Jadi ini mata air yang bisa membunuh vampir itu?" tanyanya berdiri di samping Aerith yang mengambil airnya ke dalam botol.

"Air suci," jawab Aerith. "Aku hanya tahu bahwa air ini diyakini bisa membersihkan semua hati yang kotor dan gelap makanya ibu kandungku menyebutnya bisa untuk mengusir vampir, bukan sebagai senjata mematikan seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud demikian, aku bahkan baru tahu efeknya bisa separah itu. Cloud-lah yang membunuh dengan pedangnya, Tifa."

Tifa mengganguk paham bahwa inilah kenapa nada Cloud terdengar tidak puas di telepon.

"Kolam ini belum pernah kering semenjak aku kemari," lanjut Aerith. "Waktu kecil aku bahkan pernah mengambilnya untuk menanam bunga di pekarangan rumahku. Sambil berdoa agar diberkati, bunga-bungaku tumbuh subur. Ibuku sampai kaget dan sekarang kami memiliki toko bunga."

"Kurasa hanya dengan sebotol tidak cukup untuk menyirami pekaranganmu."

Aerith menggeleng. "Hanya saat menanam pertama kali, aku menyiramnya dengan air dari sumur di rumah. Sebotol ini hanya persediaan yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana agar hatiku digelayuti perasaan aman kalau-kalau mereka mengincarku. Ibuku dulu juga begitu. Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Dan kau kemari setiap pagi?"

"Sebelum memulai segala sesuatu, maksudku sebelum membuka toko, aku merasa tenang dengan mendekatkan diri pada penguasa Planet terlebih dahulu. Doa itu seperti mukjizat, dan syukurlah sampai detik ini, penghasilan kami dari toko bunga selalu lancar dan diberkahi."

Aerith lalu mengatupkan tangannya saling menggenggam di depan dagunya dan memejamkan mata. Tifa hanya terdiam melihat Aerith. Serasa semakin mengontraskan perbedaan mereka, Tifa merasa Aerith adalah gadis yang memiliki hati sebening mata air di depannya sementara ia mengakui dalam dirinya ada sebuah kebencian yang teramat besar pada apa yang diperanginya kini. Apa aku juga pantas berdoa, batinnya bertanya.

"Kau berdoa juga, Tifa," seru Aerith berdiri.

"Tapi... AUWW!" seru Tifa merasa belakang lututnya dijejak Aerith dengan lututnya sambil menekan bahunya sehingga ia jatuh berlutut. Aerith ternyata memaksanya dan ia merasa tidak bisa membantahnya.  _Pantas saja Cloud juga sepertinya mudah bertekuk lutut dengan kemauan Aerith_ , batinnya ingat telah mendiamkan cowok itu semalam.  _Benar, aku tak perlu cemburu berlebihan._

"Kau pasti punya keinginan kan? Bagaimana kalau kau memohon pada Gaia agar bisa bersama selamanya dengan Cloud?" goda Aerith.

"Apa-apaan sih?" ucap Tifa tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Baru saja ia memikirkan Cloud dan ternyata Aerith bisa membacanya. "Kenapa harus dia?"

Aerith tertawa ke arah Tifa sebelum akhirnya memandang lurus ke arah salib segienam di altar. "Kubilang doa itu seperti mukjizat. Di saat keputusasaan mulai melanda datang, di saat kita nyaris terpuruk jatuh; doa seperti membangkitkan semangat kita untuk terus bertahan dan berjuang dimana kesabaran kita pasti akan menuai hasilnya; bahwa sesungguhnya harapan tak akan pernah pergi dari mereka yang percaya."

 _Aku akan tetap menunggunya_ , batinnya menguatkan diri.  _Bahkan kalau perlu, aku akan mencarinya_.  _Meski semalam ia belum juga datang_ , a _ku percaya_   _aku akan dapat bertemu lagi dengannya._

"Aerith?" panggil Tifa memandang Aerith yang tampak menerawang. Ia bisa merasakan ada sebuah harapan besar dalam diri teman barunya itu lebih dari sekedar lancarnya pendapatan Toko Bunganya, meski ia tak tahu apa.

"Nah, kau juga," seru Aerith kembali memandang Tifa. "Berdoalah apa saja jika memang tidak mau mendoakan Cloud hehehe..."

"Aku tidak..."

Tifa berusaha menyangkal lagi tapi akhirnya ia menyerah. Sejujurnya, semua temannya di AVALANCHE memang sudah pada tahu perasaan yang terus ia coba tutupi itu karena itulah mereka gemar menggodainya. Nyatanya, ia tak terlalu pintar menyembunyikannya. Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan Jessie, Tifa merasa lebih nyaman berbagi rahasia dengan Aerith bahwa kali ini ia seperti menemukan kesamaan dengannya. Dan kalau Aerith tak keberatan, ia ingin bisa membuatnya terus terang juga soal 'orang-seperti-Aerith-pasti-juga-telah-punya-seseorang-yang-istimewa-baginya' karena ia masih ingat betul Aerith sempat menyebut gereja ini adalah tempat kenangan, membuatnya meralat dengan yakin bahwa kenangan yang dimaksud jelas bukanlah dengan Cloud. Yeah, obrolan perempuan tak pernah jauh dari hal tersebut bukan?

Harapan, batin Tifa kemudian. Dari awal sejak berjumpa Cloud kembali sebulan lalu itu, harapannya tak pernah berubah. Setiap malam bahkan, saat Cloud harus keluar membasmi vampir dimana dirinya kadang tak dilibatkan dan ditinggal untuk mengurus bar dan menjaga Marlene, doanya tetap sama. Hanya saja kali ini, ia merasakan atmosfer berbeda dengan berdoa di tempat ini. Bukan ketegangan dan kecemasan seperti biasanya tapi ketenangan dan kedamaian. Ia bahkan melupakan keraguannya apakah pantas orang seperti dirinya berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri bersama Cloud. Tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu selama tidak merugikan orang lain bukan?

"Sudah?" tanya Aerith melihat wajah cerah Tifa menatapnya. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tidak susah menemukan rumah Aerith apalagi dekat dengan gereja itu. Hanya tiga menit dengan motor, Tifa sudah bisa melihat kebun bunga yang diceritakan itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya, yang Tifa perkirakan adalah ibu angkat Aerith, tengah menyirami kebun. Nyonya Elmyra Gainsborough agak terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka dan menyambut Aerith. Tifa pun berusaha seramah mungkin sementara Aerith ingin memberi kesan pada ibunya bahwa AVALANCHE tidak semenakutkan apa yang orang dengar karena profesinya adalah pembasmi, sebagaimana ia mengenalkan Tifa sebagai teman barunya. Elmyra pun menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih pada AVALANCHE melalui Tifa.

Begitu Aerith dan ibunya masuk ke rumah, Tifa lantas membalik arah motornya. Sambil berdehem, ia yakin bahwa di dalam rumah sana, Aerith pasti sedang memberi pengertian pada ibunya tentang keinginan dan keputusannya untuk bergabung.

* * *

Sore itu, Aerith datang ke 7th Heaven sesuai ucapannya. Marlene yang gembira pun segera menghampiri Aerith dan merangkul pinggangnya. Sementara itu, Barret dan anggota AVALANCHE lainnya tampak menyambutnya dengan ekspresi serius, termasuk Cloud dan Tifa. Mereka berkumpul di ruang bawah tanah. Sebenarnya Barret sudah mengerti posisi Aerith dari penjelasan Cloud malam sebelumnya. Hanya saja, ia baru tahu niat gadis itu untuk bergabung dari Tifa yang baru saja pulang mengantar Aerith, yang kemudian diperkuat kembali oleh Cloud. Jujur saja, Barret agak ragu menerima Aerith karena Turks tampak khusus mengincarnya di luar AVALANCHE, dan hal itu seperti mengundang musuh untuk semakin meningkatkan perhatian pada mereka karena sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui. Apalagi, pengetahuannya tentang vampir tersebut justru dirasa mencurigakan meski di sisi lain sangat menguntungkan organisasi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, sesuai visi dan misi AVALANCHE yang didirikannya, pada akhirnya ia tak dapat menampik begitu saja komitmennya untuk melindungi siapa pun manusia yang diincar vampir. Aerith sendiri menghela napas, sudah siap jika akan dicecar banyak pertanyaan sebagai konsekuensi calon anggota baru. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap bersikap santai dengan menebar senyuman manis ke semuanya.

Soal perak dan air suci sudah pernah diterangkan Cloud pada semuanya sehingga Aerith menambahkan hal lain saat ditanya soal kelemahan vampir.

"Mmm, mungkin hal ini bukanlah kelemahan," kata Aerith agak berpikir. "Pada umumnya, dalam sebulan vampir cukup menghisap darah dari dua sampai tiga manusia. Kekuatan vampir tergantung kapan ia baru saja minum, sama seperti seberapa jauh kebugaran manusia yang kelaparan seminggu dibandingkan dengan yang kenyang sejam lalu. Kalau manusia terlalu banyak makan maka ia akan kekenyangan dan sakit perut sementara vampir semakin banyak minum, ia justru akan semakin kuat. Namun, bukan berarti vampir tak memiliki batas. Batas daya tahan vampir berbeda-beda, jika mereka terlalu banyak minum hingga melampaui batasnya, sebenarnya bisa membuat mereka  _overdosis_  atau kesetanan, tak kenal lawan ataupun kawan. Pernah ada vampir yang terpaksa dieksekusi karena hal itu."

"Kesetanan? Dieksekusi?" tanya Tifa.

"Ya, vampir yang dieksekusi salah satunya bernama Angeal dan satunya lagi aku tidak ingat," jawab Aerith. "Wujud mereka berubah mendekati sosok iblis. Monster. Ada sayapnya."

"Sephiroth!" teriak Cloud tiba-tiba. "Pasti ini alasan mengapa ia membantai seisi desa. Vampir gila itu ingin mendekati batasnya demi sebuah kekuatan."

Tifa pun mengangguk padanya, merasa penjelasan tersebut masuk akal.

"Menembus batas daya tahan hingga menjadi monster? Bukannya kelemahan, kau justru mengutarakan bahwa mereka lebih mengerikan dari yang kita duga," ujar Barret membuat Jessie, Biggs, dan Wedge bergidik. Namun kemudian, ia terkekeh. "Intinya, kita memang tak boleh membiarkan mereka menyantap manusia bukan? Heeh, kalau begini aku jadi semakin semangat membantai mereka."

"Ya," timbrung Biggs ikut semangat. "Kita memang belum punya peluru perak tapi kita bisa minta air suci dari Aerith bukan? Untuk apa kita takut?"

"Tapi menyiramkan air pada vampir yang memiliki reflek luar biasa belum tentu kena lho," sahut Jessie.

"Huh, kau ini memang pintar membuatku lesu," ucap Wedge gemetar lagi.

Trio Jessie, Biggs, dan Wedge kembali cekikikan sebelum ditegur Barret karena mereka membicarakan hal yang serius. Namun Tifa berkata bahwa mereka perlu bercanda untuk mencairkan ketegangan seperti ini.

"Kurasa tidak sembarang vampir bisa bertransformasi ke wujud monster," lanjut Tifa. "Apa dua vampir yang dieksekusi tadi merupakan vampir elit seperti Sephiroth?"

"Vampir elit?" tanya Aerith balik. "Aku baru dengar istilah yang kalian gunakan itu. Yang kutahu mereka adalah vampir darah murni. Vampir darah murni ini konon memiliki kerterkaitan langsung dengan sosok iblis yang merupakan 'ibu' mereka. Kebanyakan vampir yang sekarang berasal dari garis keturunan vampir yang dulunya manusia."

Kontan semua terperanjat. "Manusia bisa diubah menjadi vampir?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak terlalu tahu detilnya untuk yang satu ini. Tapi yang jelas, hanya darah murni yang bisa melakukannya."

Semua pun lantas mengerutkan dahi atas fakta bagaimana vampir mencerabut hak-hak manusia. Tidak hanya hak hidup tapi juga sampai hak menjadi manusia itu sendiri. Tidak terlalu lama berpikir, Barret lantas bertanya lagi pada Aerith. Satu hal yang langsung masuk ke intinya.

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu semua hal itu?" tanya Barret curiga. "Apa itu informasi yang bisa dipercaya?"

DEG! Aerith pun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia sadar ia berbicara terlalu jauh sehingga pastinya memancing pertanyaan sampai ke sana. Sebagai orang yang sering mendekatkan diri pada Sang Penguasa Planet, ia tak ingin berbohong. Hanya saja menurutnya, ia masih harus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan semuanya yang ia tahu. Termasuk tujuan aslinya.

"Dari ibu kandungnya," kata Cloud akhirnya menjawabkan untuk Aerith, membuat semua menoleh padanya. Sejujurnya kemarin itu ia tak mau membongkar bahwa Aerith-lah yang sebenarnya berperan dalam menghabisi satu Turks. Tapi ia kesampingkan egonya bahwa Barret yang menurutnya sok pintar pun harus tahu bahwa ia belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan pengetahuan luas Aerith. Ya, pengetahuannya itulah yang sangat dibutuhkan AVALANCHE. Bukan, tapi dirinyalah yang juga merasa tak tahu apa-apa mengenai Sephiroth, vampir darah murni yang harus ia hadapi. "Aku sudah bilang bukan?"

Barret menatap Aerith kembali. "Lalu, dari mana ibumu tahu?"

"Katanya kami ini kaum Cetra tapi aku bahkan tak tahu apa itu," jawab Aerith memasang muka sedih. "Ibuku sudah meninggal lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu dibunuh vampir tanpa sempat menjelaskan banyak. Mungkin karena aku masih terlalu kecil waktu itu."

Barret tidak segera meneruskan karena pembicaraan mulai sensitif. Ia sendiri tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan karena hal yang sama. Dan hal itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti motivasi kuat dari siapa pun untuk bergabung dengan organisasi yang dipimpinnya. Dibunuh vampir karena mengetahui semua rahasia itu sangat masuk akal, pikirnya. Namun tetap saja hal itu merupakan sebuah misteri besar. Ya, kaum Cetra. Apa pula itu? Apa mereka memang kaum yang telah lebih dahulu berperang melawan vampir jauh sebelum AVALANCHE ada? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang belum bisa dijawab.

"Yo, apa kau tak ingin mencari tahu kebenarannya?" lanjutnya.

Aerith menggeleng. "Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya."

" _Well_ , aku tak menjanjikan AVALANCHE dapat memfasilitasi hal tersebut." Barret lalu menunjuk Cloud. "Misalnya seperti si jabrik sok keren itu, ia berpikir bisa menemukan si Sephiroth sialannya dengan bergabung karena memang pekerjaan ini bersinggungan dengan vampir. Dan karena hal itu adalah tujuan utamanya, maka ia minta bayaran tinggi agar mau aku pekerjakan untuk menumpas vampir biasa lainnya. Tapi kupercaya kau bukan orang belagu sepertinya."

Cloud hanya menggeram kecil. Memprotes pun nyatanya memang ucapan Barret benar adanya. Sementara itu, Aerith tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, Nona Aerith," kata Barret lagi. "Kau kuterima resmi menjadi anggota AVALANCHE."

Semua, kecuali Cloud yang tetap kalem, lantas bersorak atas anggota baru mereka. Tifa pun meraih tangan Aerith untuk menepukkan telapaknya. Mereka berdua tersenyum senang berhadapan.

"Oya, Tuan Wallace. Panggil Aerith saja."

"Yo, panggil juga aku Barret."

Barret tidak tahu bahwa tujuan Aerith semenjak meminta Cloud membawanya ke AVALANCHE bukanlah hal-hal seperti kesedihan karena kehilangan ibu. Apalagi dendam, sangat jauh dari itu. Mencari jawaban atas teka-teki Cetra saja baru terpikirkan barusan. Aerith sadar bahwa tujuannya sangat sulit dicapai, tapi siapa tahu jalan itu bisa terbuka lewat AVALANCHE. Ia tidak ingin berpangku tangan untuk hal tersebut selain terus memanjatkan doa dan harapan akan masa depan yang lebih baik. Dan sementara Cloud tak memikirkannya, Tifa merasa Aerith memang menyembunyikan sesuatu namun ia tak ingin curiga terlalu jauh pada sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Saat malam semakin larut, di sebuah tempat di sektor 6 Midgar, seorang pria gendut bernama Don Corneo tengah menyambut kedatangan sang Komandan Turks yang telah menelepon sehari sebelumnya.

"Baru sebulan lalu aku menyetor 'makanan' untuk Presdir kalian dan sekarang kau sudah hendak meminta lagi?" ucap Don Corneo. "Bukankah sebulan tidak boleh lebih dari tiga?"

Tseng tersenyum sinis. "Bagimu asal ada uang maka kau bersedia bukan? Aku punya pekerjaan lain untukmu."

"Hmm, asal kalian menutupinya seperti biasa."

"Untuk kali ini aku justru ingin mereka mengendusnya."

"Aku bisa repot kalau tempat usahaku digebrek polisi."

"Bukan polisi yang akan menggebrek, kau tahu mereka selalu kami singkirkan demi kepuasan Presdir kami mendapatkan santapan terbaiknya. 'Mereka' yang kami maksud adalah AVALANCHE."

"Kelompok itu?" seru Don Corneo kaget. "Apa aku mendapat jaminan keselamatan jika berani berhadapan dengan mereka?"

Tseng menyodorkan koper ke hadapan Don Corneo. Ia membukanya dan tampaklah berlembar-lembar uang kertas memenuhi dalamnya, membuat pria gendut itu melotot tahu bahwa jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak dari pekerjaan biasanya. Kedua tangannya pun spontan terangkat seolah ingin memeluk bermilyar-milyar Gil tersebut namun dengan sangat cekatan, Tseng menutup dan menariknya kembali.

"Jadi," lanjutnya, "ada dua tugas yang harus kau dan orang-orangmu kerjakan kalau mau uang ini. Aku bisa memberimu uang mukanya, 35% dari jumlah yang ada. Bagaimana?"

Jumlah yang sangat menggiurkan itu tak perlu sampai membuat Don Corneo berpikir dua kali untuk sepakat.

**Bersambung...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pengen sekali2 ngeliat Tifa jauh lebih badass, naek motor cowok misalnya XD. Toh, chapter sebelumnya udah Aerith yg membonceng motor Cloud padahal kan klo sesuai imej di Advent Children, harusnya itu posisi Tifa.
> 
> Maaf klo chapter ini sedikit melenceng dari teaser di chapter sebelumnya. Episode Don Corneonya di chapter selanjutnya aza ya? Jadi, teaser yg kemarin masih berlaku buat bocoran chapter 5, ditambah yg di atas tadi. Itu pun kalau jumlah katanya memenuhi untuk digabung menjadi satu chapter, chapter 4 ini aza di luar perkiraan ampe 5000 =_='. Kalau nggak sesuai, ya lompat lagi hehehe.

**Author's Note:**

> Gimana? Apakah aku telah berhasil membuat kalian bingung? Maklum, ini baru prolog. Tapi kayaknya ketebak dengan sangat deh itu suara siapa yang menghantui Cloud nyahahaha. Dimana pun crita FF7 bergulir, pasti dia yang memegang peran kunci misteri besar.
> 
> Vampfic ini sebenarnya cuma 'memelesetkan' canon-nya meski ga semua. Eleamaya emang author yg kurang kreatif, jadi kalau ngarepin AU yg bener-bener membuang feel canon-nya, fanfic ini ga tepat buat kamu.


End file.
